Will You Dare ?
by Brain Damages
Summary: Pour se venger de Ronald Weasley, Drago Malefoy décide de séduire sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, pour lui briser le coeur. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?
1. Chapitre 1, Tensions

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, reviews \o/ ! Et même si ça n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer ^^ ! Je n'ai pas du tout de rythme de postage précis, je ferais ça quand j'aurais le temps ! Bonne lecture !**

**Précisions : - Je ne tiens pas compte du septième tome, je le remixe à ma sauce  
- Rating M à respecter, dans les chapitres à venir ;  
- Période _Bad End_ ;  
- Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings 3**

* * *

**« La tensio****n est à son comble ! Les Gryffondors ont seulement 30 points d'avance sur les Serpentards ! Nos deux attrapeurs sont au coude à coude ! »** s'écria le commentateur, excité.

Une grande clameur s'éleva alors dans les différentes tribunes. Les Rouge et Or agitaient leurs banderoles colorées en scandant des slogans en l'honneur de leur équipe, fou de joie à l'idée d'écraser une fois de plus leurs adversaires et ennemis de toujours. Outrés à l'idée de se faire écraser à nouveau grâce aux exploits du balafré, la plupart des Vert et Argent s'étaient levés pour encourager leur Attrapeur ou bien encore pour huer l'équipe adverse.

Le temps était parfait pour un match. Il n'y avait que très peu de vent, un soleil radieux et un ciel bleu qu'aucun nuage ne venait assombrir. La chaleur écrasait pourtant les différents joueurs. Harry était à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, Drago le suivait de très près.

**« Tu vas connaître la défait Potter ! »**

**« N'y compte pas trop Malefoy, tu te ferais du mal pour rien »**, répondit le concerné avec un sourire moqueur.

Fou de rage, Drago se rabattit sur lui en queue de poisson pour le forcer à perdre de l'altitude.

**« Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, aujourd'hui, Serpentard l'emporte ! »**

**« Pas tant que je serais de ce monde, vicieux reptile ! »**

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard en était sûr, il ne se laisserait pas humilier une fois de plus par le Survivant. Aujourd'hui, l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse filer. Il avait les cartes en main, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à les abattre au moment opportun. Cela faisait bientôt six ans qu'il essayait de battre son adversaire. Il avait déjà tout essayé : La méthode forte, la triche, jouer en toute bonne foi, mais jamais rien n'avait marché. _'Jamais' _était un mot qui revenait souvent dans sa vie, à sa plus grande honte. Il n'avait jamais su rendre son père fier, il n'avait jamais réussis à mettre en œuvre la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait jamais réussi à rabattre le caquet au gang du St Potter. Il avait la rage de vaincre.

Harry, lui, était comme d'habitude on ne peut plus serein. Il savait déjà au fond de lui qu'il gagnerait, ce qui mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Lui, avait par deux fois échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était le Survivant. La coqueluche actuelle de toutes les jeunes filles du château, et cela lui donnait un puissant sentiment d'invincibilité. Sa petite amie l'encourageait sincèrement depuis les tribunes. Ginevra Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

**« Potter ! Ça te ferait quoi d'être battu par un sang pur ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est encore arrivé ! Et toi, ça te fait quoi de te faire battre à chaque fois par un sang mêlé ? Ton papa doit être content ! »**

**« Au moins le mien est là pour le voir »**, répondit Drago, ulcéré, en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes.

Harry lui rendit le coup, tout aussi fort.

**« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Malefoy ! Tu vas le payer ! »**

**« Tu es tout seul le Balafré, même ta petite amie préfère papoter au lieu de t'encourager »**, mentit le Serpentard pour déconcentrer son ennemi.

Désarçonné, Harry tourna quelques secondes la tête pour s'assurer des dires du blond.

Le Vif d'Or descendu soudainement en piquée pour poursuivre sa course au ras du sol. Drago fut le plus réactif et plongea à sa suite, bousculant un peu le brun au passage sans faire état de zèle. Au plus près du sol, le blond avait l'avantage, il se débrouillait mieux. Il tendit la main, à quelques centimètres de la balle folle. Encore quelques mètres et il l'attrapait. Il ne pensa même pas à regarder autour de lui, il ne put donc éviter le cognard lancé à pleine vitesse par Ronald Weasley. Les os de son bras craquèrent bruyamment. Il lâcha son balai et tomba au sol, sonné par la douleur.

Les hurlements des Gryffondor le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le match était terminé. Ils acclamaient Harry Potter. Dépité, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le sable. Son bras le lançait atrocement, et cette fois ça n'était pas de la comédie. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer les Rouge et Or. Le Balafré le montrait du doigt en riant aux éclats, suivit par tous ses camarades. Drago sentait la fureur grimper en lui.

**« C'est ça qui arrive quand on se frotte au grand Harry Potter »**, s'écria Ronald visiblement mort de rire à l'idée de lui avoir surement cassé un bras.

**« C'n'est pas aujourd'hui que les Serpents prendront l'avantage sur nous ! »** rench0érit Neville.

**« C'est ton père qui doit être cont… »**

Ron n'avait pas fini sa phrase. À l'incompréhension générale, il venait de se prendre une gifle phénoménale par sa petite amie Hermione Granger. Elle semblait vraiment furieuse contre ses camarades de maison. Drago lui, était complètement perdu. A quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait la Sang de Bourbe ?

**« Arrêtez de vous comportez comme eux ! Ron, tu es stupide ! J'ai honte de cette victoire ! »**

**« Mais Hermione je… »**

**« Tais-toi ! »**

Visiblement très remontée contre son équipe, la jeune sorcière s'approcha d'un pas vif de Drago et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Remontant sans aucune douceur la manche de la robe de sorcier de ce dernier pour inspecter l'étendue des dégâts.

**« Ça fait mal si j'appuie là ? »** demanda t-elle, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

**« Bien sur que ça fait mal ! »** explosa l'héritier Malefoy.

La brune sortit sa baguette de sa robe et lança un sort de soin sans un mot de plus. Etonné, le serpent remua son bras dans tous les sens sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Il fixa Hermione, soupçonneux.

**« N'espère pas entrer dans mes bonnes grâces pour ça Castor… »**

**« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi la Fouine, mais juste pour leur donner une leçon ! »** répondit-elle froidement en les désignant d'un geste de la tête.

**« Je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers** **toi »**, railla t-il.

**« Un simple merci me suffira tu sais, même pas besoin de te mettre à genoux ! »** répondit-elle avec un large et faux sourire.

**« Va crever Granger ! »**

**« Bon rétablissement serpent… »**

**« Dégage ! »**

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, elle tourna les talons et bouscula ses camarades au passage. Malgré leurs appels désolés, elle ne consentit pas à se retourner et continua sur sa lancée, décidée. Malefoy était définitivement un être insupportable, et par-dessus tout, complètement irrécupérable. Il avait beau avoir quitté le clan du Mage Noir, il n'en restait pas moins à ses yeux un monstre cruel, incapable d'aimer, de faire preuve de pitié ou de reconnaissance. Sa pitoyable existence était gouvernée par ses stupides préjugés. Il se croyait libre, il était pourtant loin de l'être…

* * *

**« Weasley ! »**

Surpris, Ron se retourna d'un seul coup, baguette en main, pour se retrouver face à face avec Drago. Il pâlit légèrement en constatant que ce dernier avait réellement l'air très très énervé pour ce qu'il avait subit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la Fouine ? »**

**« Je veux que tu assumes tes actes sale traitre à ton sang ! »**

**« Si tu me touches, Harry se fera un plaisir de te refaire le portrait façon Puzzle Malefoy ! » **s'écria Ron, épouvanté à l'idée de recevoir une violente correction.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire de la manière la plus ironique qui soit, s'en aurait presque été effrayant.

**« Dis donc la Belette, est-ce que tu sais faire quelque chose sans l'aide de Potter ? » **ricana le blond, provocateur.

**« Je… »**

**« Est-ce qu'il t'aide à t'habiller le matin ? J'espère qu'au moins tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour baiser ta copine ! »** enchaina t-il de plus en plus cruel.

Le rouquin passa alors du blanc au rouge écarlate. La colère le gagna subitement.

**« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ordure ! » **explosa t-il en l'empoignant par le col.

Drago, qui était plus fort et plus rapide, se défit rapidement de son emprise et lui fit une clef de bras avant de l'aplatir au sol, un genou entre les omoplates pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il ricana de nouveau.

**« Alors tu ne l'as toujours pas… Je rêve Weasley ! Ça va faire combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? Six mois ? »**

**« Parce que tu comptes en plus ? Je ne savais pas que ta vie était aussi plate… »**

**« Elle l'est déjà beaucoup moins que ta copine »**, répondit Drago du tac au tac, se rendant compte trop tard de la puérilité de sa réponse.

**« Quelle répartie Malefoy, j'suis impressionné ! »**

**« Dépêche toi d'y tremper ton biscuit la Belette, avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à le faire à ta place… »** chuchota Drago avec un sourire malsain, conscient de le choquer par ses paroles crues.

**« C'est une menace ? »** s'écria le roux en se débattant subitement.

**« Ne rêves pas Weasmoche, j'évite de me taper n'importe quoi… Surtout quand je sais où ça a trai… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de planter sa baguette contre sa nuque et le tenait en joug. C'était Potter.

**« Tu le lâches tout de suite. » **déclara ce dernier sans appel.

**« Sinon quoi ? »** le défia Drago.

**« Experlliarmus ! »**

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Réunion Au Sommet_


	2. Chapitre 2, Réunion Au Sommet

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été plutôt rapide pour une fois, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop hein, c'est esképtionnel quand même ! A chaque fois, en début de chapitre, je répondrais aux reviews anonymes et j'écrirais un petit résumé des chapitres précédents ) !**

**Loufoca33 **Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en une fiction ! C'est ma première, sois indulgente :) !

**Vera Bennett **Ravie que ça te plaise ! Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à torturer ces petits sorciers héhé ^^ !

**Bonne lecture à tou(tes)s !**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé, et voilà que celui-ci se permet de l'attaquer dans le dos. Et si finalement les Gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi débonnaires qu'ils ne voulaient bien le faire croire ?

* * *

**« Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement Weasmoche ! Potter ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise !** hurla le blond à l'attention du petit groupe qui s'éloignait à présent en riant à gorge déployée.

Nul doute que cette histoire ferait rapidement le tour du château, et qu'il perdrait une grande partie de sa crédibilité, surtout auprès de ses camarades et sous-fifres de Serpentard. Tout Poudlard pouvait le voir, agenouiller dans l'herbe verdoyante, à la recherche de sa baguette. En effet, le sort que lui avait sournoisement jeté le Balafré avec expédié sa baguette il ne savait trop où. Il le maudissait intérieurement. Il leva la tête et aperçu ses deux laquais officiels qui faisaient mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

**Crabbe ! Goyle ! »** aboya t-il hors de lui.

Les deux interpellés ne se firent pas prier et arrivèrent à ses côtés au pas de course, peu désireux de subir la colère de l'héritier Malefoy.

**« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Drago ? »** demanda innocemment Crabbe, pataud.

**« Tais-toi sinistre imbécile ! Trouvez-moi ma baguette ou je vous transforme tous les deux en Scrout ! »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux lourdauds se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes, le nez dans la pelouse, à la recherche de la fameuse baguette. De son côté, Drago défroissait sa robe de sorcier avec toute la classe dont il pouvait faire preuve, incendiant ceux qui osaient le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de travers. Il s'impatienta soudainement.

**« Alors ! Cette foutue baguette ! »** tonna t-il.

**« Je ne la trouve pas… »** gémit Crabbe, paniqué.

**« Moi non plus… »** renchérit Goyle en soufflant.

**« J'ai vraiment cherché partout… »** poursuivit Crabbe sans cesser de geindre comme un enfant de trois ans qui aurait fait une bêtise.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, époussetant leur robe respective.

**« Crabbe ? »** appela Drago d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

**« Oui ? »** répondit ce dernier en s'approchant.

**« Goyle ?** continua le blond avec la même intonation.

Il s'approcha à son tour du Prince des Serpentard. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à ce dernier pour les saisir tous les deux brusquement par le collet et les agenouiller à nouveau dans l'herbe.

**Ecouter moi bien tous les deux. Je ne me répèterais pas. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de chercher ma baguette, je… »**

**« Mais si ! »** le coupa Goyle, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Malefoy resserra la poigne qu'il exerçait sur sa nuque.

**« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de la chercher, je vous ai demandé de me la **_**trouver**_** ! Alors vous allez me fouiller le moindre centimètre carré de cette pelouse c'est clair ? Et vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant de l'avoir trouvée ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »** gronda t-il, de plus en plus ferme.

**« Oui Drago ! »** répondirent en cœur les deux intéressés en se replongeant sans mot dire dans leur recherche.

**« Je serais dans votre salle commune, j'ai à parler avec Zabini. Ne trainez pas !**

Il tourna les talons et abandonna ses deux larbins. Il traversa le hall du château, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il déboula devant le tableau qui menait au dortoir des Serpentards et s'engouffra dans la salle commune d'un pas pressé. Il chassa quelques jeunes qui se trouvaient encore là et s'installa sur un des nombreux canapés émeraude.

**Blaise !** appela t-il en direction des dortoirs.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, il entendit juste des bruits précipités. Il laissa deux minutes s'écouler avant de reprendre de plus belle.

**Blaise ! »**

Ce dernier pénétra enfin dans la salle commune, rentrant les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon, une greluche –qui visiblement n'était pas des leurs- avançait derrière lui en baissant les yeux. Il la congédia froidement et elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

**« Sabine Grant »** annonça fièrement Blaise en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la jeune fille blonde qui partait en courant.

**« Et ? »**

**« Sixième année, Serdaigle, vierge, 95B, que du bonheur… »** poursuivit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »** maugréa Drago en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

**« Oh, je vois que môssieur Malefoy est de mauvaise humeur ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver au Prince des Serpentards pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? »** questionna le métisse sur un ton ironique.

**« Arrête. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »** répondit le blond.

**« Si tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, tu ne serais pas venu me voir Drago, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon ami, je me suis toujours flatté d'être de bon conseil, alors laisse moi te prouver que ça n'est pas de la vanité mal placée »** continua t-il calmement.

**« Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais m'arranger pour faire de la vie de Weasmoche un enfer, et celle du Balafré par la même occasion, mais ça reste secondaire pour l'instant. Personne n'est autorisé à m'humilier sans en payer les conséquences ! »**

**« Je vois… Et tu as des idées ? »**

**« Si seulement j'en avais **_**une**_** je ne serais pas là en train de te demander un conseil Blaise, réfléchis… »**

**« Bien… Il y a tellement de moyen… Tu pourrais l'humilier en retour ? » **proposa t-il.

**« Trop simple… Trop gentil… »**

**« Et bien… Tu pourrais faire marcher tes relations pour… »**

**« Non ! »** le coupa Drago avec fermeté. **« C'est entre lui et moi, je ne lui donnerais pas se plaisir ! »**

**« Ok, ok, comme tu veux… Que penses-tu de la violence physique Drago ? Une bonne correction sur le long terme devrait rapidement le remettre sur le droit chemin, et le dissuader de recommencer ! »** s'exclama Zabini avec un sourire animal.

**« Trop dangereux ! Ça laisse trop de marques… »**

**« Trop, trop, trop ! C'est toujours trop quelque chose avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »**

**« De la bonne vieille violence morale mon cher Blaise ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver son point sensible… »**

Les yeux du susnommé Blaise se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur sadique et carnassière. Apparemment ce dernier venait de trouver l'idée du siècle. Il se servit à son tour un verre de Whisky et grimaça en l'avalant cul-sec. Malefoy en fit de même.

**« Ma solution tient en deux mots »** commença le brun en s'approchant de l'oreille de son ami pour venir lui chuchoter la fin de sa phrase : **« Hermione Granger… »**

* * *

**« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore dans le parc à cette heure-ci ? »** s'exclama Hermione en dirigeant le faisceau de sa baguette sur les deux silhouettes qui crapahutaient dans l'herbe.

Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'elle effectuait ses rondes tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne transgressait le couvre-feu. Et à vrai dire, elle avait rarement coincé des élèves. Surement car son homologue masculin, Drago Malefoy, était effrayant, et dissuadait tous les maraudeurs de s'aventurer hors des sentiers battus une fois la nuit tombée. Les deux garçons se relevèrent, éblouis.

**« Hey ! Baisse ta baguette la Sang de Bourbe ! J'y vois plus rien ! »** gémit Crabbe en se couvrant les yeux, bientôt imité par Goyle.

**« Tiens tiens, Goyle et Crabbe, ça m'aurait étonné ! 10 points en moins pour Crabbe, pour m'avoir manquer de respect »** commença t-elle avec un radieux sourire. **« Et bientôt 20 points de moins chacun si vous ne m'expliquez pas tout de suite ce que vous fichez là ! »**

**« C'est Drago… » **pleurnicha Crabbe.

**« Il a perdu sa baguette dans l'herbe à cause de Potter, et on n'a pas le droit de rentrer tant qu'on l'aura pas trouvé, ou alors Drago nous bottera les fesses… »** renchérit Goyle.

Elle soupira et éteignit la lumière de sa baguette.

**« Je vois que les facultés mentales des Serpentards ne s'améliorent pas… Vous êtes des sorciers non ? A quoi vous sert votre baguette si ce n'est à faire joli ?**

Elle se racla la gorge.

**Accio baguette !**

La baguette de Malefoy lui atterri docilement dans les mains, et la Gryffonne afficha un sourire entièrement satisfait.

**Retournez immédiatement dans votre salle commune, je lui rendrais moi-même ! »**

Ils s'exécutèrent et elle les vit détaler dans le château sans demander leur reste. A présent, elle tenait l'instrument de sa vengeance. Elle pourrait bientôt faire chanter le Prince des Serpentards.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Pourquoi pas ?_


	3. Chapitre 3, Pourquoi pas ?

****

Voilà maintenant le chapitre 3 en ligne \o/ ! Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de poster aussi vite, après y a plus de surprise ! Comme je suis un peu sadique sur les bords je pense que même si j'ai fini un chapitre je devrais attendre un peu avant de le poster, pour vous faire mariner héhé ^^ ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je continuerais de poster au rythme de ma rédaction :) !

**Vera Bennett ; **Je ne l'aime pas du tout non plus \o/ !

**Manon ; **Merci beaucoup miss ! Et, au risque de te décevoir, je vais éviter de tuer Ron tout de suite, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur non plus !

**Loufoca33 ; **C'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir (tu me mets la pression xD) !

**Bonne lecture à tou(tes)s !**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Blaise lui conseille de s'en prendre directement à Hermione. Cette dernière, après avoir surpris Crabbe et Goyle après le couvre feu, se retrouve en possession de la baguette de Malefoy. Que va-t-elle en faire ?

* * *

Drago s'était paresseusement laissé tomber dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée pour y chercher un semblant de chaleur. Les nuits étaient fraiches ici, surtout lorsqu'il rentrait seul. Etonnamment, ce soir, il l'était. Il était bien trop énervé pour prêter aux innombrables pimbêches qui l'entouraient à longueur de temps. Le voyant aussi mal, Pansy avait voulu venir le réconforter à sa façon, mais s'était faite froidement rabrouée.

Pansy était une fille intelligente, malgré ce que beaucoup pouvait penser. Elle avait une présence d'esprit indéniable, et pour ça, il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle aurait d'ailleurs être une très bonne amie à lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu une vilaine ombre au tableau. Cette dernière était amoureuse. Follement amoureuse de lui. Lorsque ses parents avaient décidé de les marier pour le prestige de réunir deux grandes familles, il s'était sentit mal de s'y opposer et de briser ainsi par la même occasion les espoirs de sa mère et les rêves de la jeune Parkinson.

Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué de but en blanc, mais le jeune héritier Malefoy était loin d'être complètement dupe, et s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Après avoir découvert les sentiments des cette dernière, il avait pris garde à ne pas la brusquer. Il tentait tant bien que mal de la ménager et de lui épargner quelques souffrances trop rudes en la repoussant sans être vexant. Elle était bien la seule pour qui Drago Malefoy eut encore de la pitié.

Il repensa soudainement à la proposition de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Il était totalement fou, totalement inconscient ! Jamais il ne se déshonorerait au point de tenter de séduire la plus horripilante des Gryffondor. Impure qui plus est ! Il devait déjà partagé ses appartements avec elle, leur rôle de Préfet en Chef leur imposant une certaine promiscuité bien embarrassante, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser Merlin dans les bégonias !

******« **Non d'un Scrout… Dans quoi suis-je en train de m'embarquer… » soupira t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il s'allongea plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit tourmenté. Il visualisa Hermione Granger. Elle avait beaucoup changé et ne ressemblait plus en rien au Castor échevelé qu'il avait connu en première année, mais de la à dire qu'elle était devenue jolie, il y avait une limite. Blaise avait beau la trouver de plus en plus désirable, lui ne la considèrerait jamais autrement que comme une miss 'je-sais-tout' coincée et hautaine.

Il savait au fond qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement qualifier Granger de laideron, elle avait plus d'un atout qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel mur de glace, elle ne savait juste pas se mettre en valeur. Son physique était loin d'être repoussant, c'était autre chose. C'était autre chose qui le gênait. Surement son sang et sa classe sociale, même s'il doutait que ce soit les seules raisons de son inimitié envers elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était élève à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy s'endormit en pensant à la belle Hermione Granger.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune Préfète entra à son tour dans la salle commune, ayant fini sa ronde seule puisque son homologue n'avait pas daigné l'accompagné. En ce moment, il lui reléguait toutes les tâches ingrates.

**« Malefoy ?** appela t-elle en s'avançant.

Elle l'aperçu, endormit, face à la cheminée.

**Oh… »** réagit-elle en se couvrant la bouche de la main pour ne pas faire de bruit, comme si cela avait de l'importance.

Elle profita de la somnolence de son colocataire pour filer prendre une douche et se détendre un peu après une journée aussi riche en émotion. Tout en se déshabillant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait attention à ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Ça avait surement été un réflexe malencontreux.

Elle se lava rapidement et, lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine de douche, elle noua négligemment ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné qui laissait quelques mèches ondulées sur son visage basané par le soleil de l'été qui s'en allait. Elle s'enroula dans une petite serviette, et, ses affaires et la baguette de Drago dans les bras, elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Le blond quant à lui, s'était réveillé, dérangé par le bruit de l'eau qui cascadait sans discrétion dans la salle de bain avoisinant leur salle commune. Il pesta intérieurement contre elle, la maudissant de n'avoir que si peu de savoir vivre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant d'en ressortir avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa bouche bé. Son ennemie de toujours venait de sortir de la salle de bain, à moitié nue. Malgré lui, il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir à la vue d'un corps mouillé aussi joliment fait. Il fut donc prit au dépourvu par une douloureuse érection qu'il tenta de cacher. Foutues hormones !

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir, finissant par penser que Blaise n'était peut être pas aussi stupide qu'il le pensait, et que, quitte à faire souffrir la Belette, il pouvait au moins y prendre un certain plaisir. Il posa sa bouteille sur un meuble et avança à pas feutré jusqu'à elle, qui le cherchait d'ailleurs des yeux étonnée, ayant du mal à tenir à la fois sa serviette et ses affaires. Il se plaça derrière elle et la saisit par les hanches. Elle sursauta vivement mais ne tenta même pas de se retourner. Il déposa un baiser lascif sur son épaule qui sentait bon les agrumes et remonta jusque sa nuque. Il crut l'entendre soupirer, ce qui dédoubla son excitation.

**« Après cinq mois de cohabition, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'étais jamais entré dans ta chambre… »** murmura t-il d'une voix suave en taquinant le lobe de son oreille de sa langue.

C'était facile. Beaucoup trop. Finalement la Granger était comme toutes les autres filles : Une sale trainée.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur en sentant la main de cette dernière s'abattre avec violence sur sa joue. Elle s'était retournée, rouge. De confusion ou de colère ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Ne serait-ce que le fait de se faire frapper par une fille, qui plus est née moldue, déclencha en lui une rage sans nom. Cela venait peut être aussi du fait qu'il venait de se prendre une veste formidable et qu'il resterait sur sa faim ce soir, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Malefoy ? »** crache t-elle dédaigneusement.

**« Tu vas regretter ce geste Sang de Bourbe… »** grinça t-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

**« Si tu fais encore un pas je casse ta baguette en deux avant d'la jeter au feu c'est clair ?** s'écria t-elle, paniquant légèrement.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus malsain en voyant le désarroi de son interlocutrice.

**« Tu ferais ça ? »** demanda t-il d'une voix effrayante sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Hermione recula malgré elle d'un pas.

**« Je ne rigole pas Malefoy !** s'écria t-elle en s'approchant de la cheminée. **Si tu t'approches encore je casse ta baguette ! »**

**« Si tu casses ma baguette je te viole Granger, et je ne plaisante pas non plus… » **répondit-il d'une voix froide qui laissait présager qu'il ne rigolait absolument pas.

Elle parut déstabiliser durant l'espace d'une seconde mais se reprit bien vite, fermement décidée à ne pas perdre la face devant cet arrogant serpent.

**« Tu serais le plus emmerder de nous deux… »** murmura t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en s'approchant à son tour de Drago.

Celui-ci, surpris, recula. Elle avait pu lire la surprise dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'adopte à nouveau un masque froid et implacable, et elle en était ravie. Rares étaient les personnes capables de faire sortir le Serpentard de son légendaire flegmatisme.

**« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »** peina t-il à enchainer en essayant de détailler le moins possible son corps à moitié nu.

Elle affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait. D'une seule phrase, elle avait réussi à désarçonner le grand Prince des Serpentards. Elle passa à côté de lui, l'effleurant volontairement. Elle dut retenir un petit rire lorsqu'elle le vit bondir sur le côté pour échapper à son contact. Il était visiblement perdu. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura lascivement :

**« Bonne nuit Drago… »**

* * *

**« Pardon ? ! » **explosa Ron.

**« Tout d'abord, Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton. » **répondit Hermione d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

**« Mais ! »**

**« Ensuite, tu vas te calmer… »** continua t-elle, plus douce.

Cela ne sembla malheureusement pas fonctionner.

**« Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? ! Maintenant que je sais que mon pire ennemi a peloté ma petite amie toute la soirée j'ai envie d'lui casser les dents ! »** s'exclama rageusement le rouquin.

Hermione soupira, lassée de la stupidité effarante de son copain.

**« Ron nom de Dieu ! Il ne m'a pas **_**'pelotée'**_** toute la soirée ! Il m'a fait des avances et je l'ai envoyé bouler… »** corrigea t-elle en omettant certains détails compromettants.

**« Ça ne change rien, je suis sûr qu'il fait ça pour se venger ! »** marmonna t-il dans sa barbe, furieux.

**« Pourquoi voudrait-il se venger ? Pour le cognard ? Enfin Ron… Je sais comment il est, mais je doute qu'il en vienne là juste pour une simple défaite au Quidditch ! Ça fait six ans qu'il perd tous ses matchs contre vous, et il n'a jamais réagit comme ça… »** remarqua t-elle, douteuse.

**« Et bien… Je… Peut être que… Que c'était la fois de trop !** » répondit Ron en bafouillant et en rougissant.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »** demanda Hermy, suspicieuse.

**« Rien ! »** répondit-il beaucoup trop rapidement pour paraître naturel.

**« Ron ? »** s'impatienta t-elle en tapant du pied et en croisant les bras.

**« Et bien…** commença t-il en fixant ses pieds. **Il est possible qu'on l'ait un peu provoqué Harry et moi… Hier… »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée de l'attitude puéril de son petit ami dont elle faisait encore une fois les frais.

**« Je te préviens, s'il m'arrive quoi qu… »** commença la brune.

**« Non ! J'ai déjà une idée ! »** la coupa Ron.

**« Et pour ta sécurité, elle a intérêt à être bonne… »**

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Machination_


	4. Chapitre 4, Machination

**Mouahahahah ! Me voilà à nouveau avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Comme je le disais plus tôt, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour m'améliorer, aussi et surtout de vos critiques, donc n'hésitez pas, quelques reviews ça ne coûte rien ) ! J'ai eu du mal à poster ce chapitre : Un virus est venu emménager dans mon PC, un **_**Rogue**_** (coïncidence ? je ne crois pas…), et n'étant malheureusement pas une pro du bidouillage, j'ai eu du mal à l'éjecter… Mais j'ai réussi, et je suis trop fière :D ! Vous avez vu comme je me bats pour vous ? Ça mérite bien une petite review (a) ! Allez allez les p'tits lecteurs timides anonymes, à vos claviers, prêt, partez !**

**PS : Ce qui est en italique correspond à un Flash Back ;) !**

**Fan of DrayMione ; **Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable :D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Vera Bennett ; **Et voilà la suite ! Encore un p'tit moment entre Hermione et Drago, j'espère que ça t'iras :) !

**Loufoca33 ; **Merci ^^

**Ellhoky Dark ; **Arrête un peu, j'vais rougir après xD ! Sérieusement, c'est super gentil, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Bonne lecture à tou(tes)s !**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Sous les conseils de Blaise, il tente de séduire Hermione Granger, mais il se fait jeter. Lorsque Ron apprend que Drago a osé toucher sa petite amie, c'est la crise de nerf.

* * *

**« Granger !**

Drago tambourinait sur la porte de chambre de la susnommée, furieux, comme à son habitude. Depuis quelques jours, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Un rien suffisait à le mettre en rogne. Pour ne rien arranger à son humeur, il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de sa colocataire.

**GRANGER !** hurla d'une voix déformée par la colère. **Si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue porte je la fais voler en éclat c'est clair ? ! »**

Enfin, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière la porte. Un bruit de pas lent, calme. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, mettant tout en œuvre pour lui faire littéralement péter un plomb. Elle entrouvrit et s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte, fixant le blondinet avec un regard mélangeant la sincère interrogation et l'agacement. Que voulait donc cet énergumène à une heure pareille.

**« Tu espères réveiller tout le château ou bien ne réserves-tu ce traitement de faveur qu'à ma seule personne ?** grinça la Gryffondor, irritée d'avoir été réveillée par un si grossier personnage.

En une seule phrase, Hermione avait réussi à faire tomber la colère du Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. La vision de cette Gryffondor encore tiède de son sommeil écourté, seulement vêtue d'une nuisette affriolante laissant clairement entrevoir qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements en dessous, lui répondre de manière aussi strict ne le laissa pas de marbre. Elle était diablement sexy. Dérouté, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour chasser les idées peu vertueuses qui s'immisçaient intempestivement dans son esprit tourmenté d'adolescent en plein choc hormonal.

**Donc… Si tu voulais seulement m'importuner, sache que tu as amplement réussi. Maintenant, et si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais retourner me coucher. Bonne nuit. »**

Drago déglutit avec difficulté. Il desserra avec peine le nœud de sa cravate pour tenter tant bien que mal d'évacuer la colère qui recommençait pernicieusement à poindre en lui à l'entente des paroles de la Lionne. Il ne supportait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de le remettre en place avec autant d'aisance, il supportait encore moins le fait de pas réussir à la faire taire à son tour. Face à son caractère enflammé, il en perdait sa légendaire répartie cinglante.

Elle tenta de lui claquer la porte au nez. Ce fut le signal déclencheur pour le serpent qui l'empêcha d'arriver à ses fins en glissant son pied entre la porte et le mur, bloquant sa progression. Celui ou celle qui lui fermerait la porte au visage n'était pas encore nez.

D'un brusque coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte, projetant Hermione en arrière. Il entra comme une bombe dans la chambre de cette dernière, furieux.

POV DRAGO MALEFOY

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment cette pimbêche pouvait-elle me traiter comme elle aurait traité n'importe quel autre mec ? J'étais Drago Malefoy, merde ! Rien que mon nom, même pour une simple d'esprit comme elle, aurait du lui faire comprendre que m'insulter ou en tout cas me dénigrer ne lui apporterait rien de bon. J'étais dans un état de rage sans nom. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? D'ailleurs, je mourrais d'envie de le savoir.

**« Pour qui te prends-tu Granger ? »** demanda d'une voix clairement menaçante.

Je la toisai durement. J'étais partager entre l'envie de suivre les conseils de Blaise, et l'envie de laisser libre court à mes pulsions vengeresses pour lui apprendre à me respecter comme tout le monde se devait de le faire. Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi, et je devais rapidement faire un choix. La frapper ou l'humilier ne m'aiderait pas à mettre en place mes noirs desseins, mais ma fierté m'interdisait de laisser passer un tel affront. Sans y penser une seconde de plus, je l'attrapai à la gorge et la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche.

POV GÉNÉRAL

Hermione hoqueta de terreur en sentant la main de son homologue se resserrer autour de son cou, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit son dos claquer violemment contre le mur ou se trouvait la porte. Elle avait la douloureuse impression que ses vertèbres venaient de faire un saut périlleux dans son dos. Cette démonstration de faiblesse parut ravir le Serpent au plus haut point, à en juger par son petit ricanement sardonique.

**« Ma… Malefoy… Lâche-moi… »** bégaya t-elle, sentant le souffle commencer à lui manquer cruellement.

**« Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant pas vrai ? »**

**« M… »** tenta t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, mais il ne fit que renforcer sa poigne.

La jeune brune suffoquait. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes devant elle pour trouver une solution qui la tirerait de se mauvais pas. Frapper son assaillant était totalement exclu. Elle avait beau être assez forte pour une fille de son âge, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le blond la maîtriserait en deux temps trois mouvements, de plus, cela risquerait de l'énerver encore d'avantage. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de chevet, juste à côté d'elle. Elle tendit le bras dans l'espoir de l'attraper.

**« Si j'étais toi j'oublierais tout de suite…** grinça t-il, agressif.

Sa vision se troublait petit à petit. Elle repense alors à Ron et à Harry. Si elle devait mourir ce soir, bien que cette pensée lui parut sur le coup totalement obsolète –elle était à Poudlard tout de même, elle mourrait en gravant l'image de ses deux meilleurs amis dans son esprit. Mais, tout en pensant au rouquin, elle se rappela du plan de celui-ci. Cela pouvait-il marcher ? Elle n'avait de toute manière qu'un champ d'action très étroit.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Drago et le caressa sensuellement. Elle le sentit se tendre, par ailleurs, il amoindrit la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge. Lentement, elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, effleurant sa peau imberbe au passage. Tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, elle sentit celle du Serpentard accélérer de manière presque imperceptible. Mais leur proximité lui permit de s'en rendre compte. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Elle se colla d'avantage contre lui, ce qui lui arracha un faible gémissement. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Rouge et Or. Décidément, les hommes étaient bien faibles face aux charmes féminins. Ils n'étaient que des esclaves de leur propre libido. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier bouton, Drago sembla sortir de sa torpeur et lui agrippa le poignet. Elle sursauta.

**Ne te comporte pas comme une traînée Granger…** lâcha t-il froidement en la jetant sans aucune douceur sur son lit.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte. L'ouvrit, et se retourna une dernière fois, la regardant froidement. Limite menaçant.

**Sinon je te traiterais en temps que telle… »** conclut-il en s'en allant, fermant la porte rageusement.

* * *

Claquant la porte de sa propre chambre, Drago se jeta rageusement sur son lit, balançant par terre avec violence tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Comment pouvait-elle être à la fois aussi insupportable et aussi désirable ? C'était une véritable torture pour les nerfs. Ou tout du moins, les siens étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Elle était d'une candeur intolérable. Semblant toujours agir avec la plus écœurante innocence qui soit. Tout ses gestes, aussi suggestifs soient-ils, était paré de cette naïveté candide, qui, aux yeux de Drago, les rendaient encore plus sexuellement attractif. Après tout, il avait beau être un Malefoy, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme dominé par les plaisirs de la chair.

Au fond, il se dégoûtait au plus haut point de ressentir une attirance, même uniquement sexuelle et purement machiste, envers une Sang de Bourbe de l'acabit d'Hermione Granger. Il ferma les yeux, et immédiatement, il sentit à nouveau les mains de la brune caresser son torse avec sensualité. Frustré au possible, il se déshabilla entièrement et décida, pour son bien être personnel, de se finir à la main.

* * *

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le comportement de Drago la laissait perplexe. Chamboulée serait l'adjectif plus exact. Elle ne comprenait pas ses propres agissements, réactions, et encore moins celle de son colocataire d'infortune. Ce soir, elle avait eu peur. Très peur. Il n'avait pas su contrôler sa colère et n'avait pas pensé à maitriser sa force, semblant oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune femme de petite constitution et non un de ses équipiers de Quidditch baraqué comme une armoire à glace. Il avait de sérieux progrès à faire côté relativisation.

Mais ce qui troublait réellement la Gryffondor n'était pas tant la peur bleue qu'elle avait ressentit il y a quelques instants, mais bel et bien le semblant de désir qu'elle avait sentit naître en elle en caressant voluptueusement le torse musclé du Serpent. Le simple fait qu'elle s'autorisait à le trouver bien fait la dégoutait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à de telle chose, cela aurait pu gâcher sa relation avec Ron.

Car oui : Elle aimait Ronald Weasley. Ou tout du moins… Elle essayait ardemment de s'en persuader. Cela avait surement été vrai durant de longues années, mais à présent, le cœur n'y était plus vraiment. Elle se sentait lassée. Au fond, elle le considérait plus comme un frère, un confident, qu'un véritable petit ami. Jamais ils n'avaient encore fait l'amour. Avec lui, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne ressentait ce désir sous-jacent qu'elle ressentait parfois pour le blond qui lui servait de voisin de chambre.

Non pas qu'elle soit prude au point de refuser toutes relations sexuelles. Contrairement à Ewa Ackermann, une Serdaigle de sixième année, elle n'était pas une fervente partisane des relations amoureuses purement platoniques. Mais Ronald ne l'attirait pas de ce point de vue là. Elle avait déjà ressentit du désir sexuel pour d'autre garçon, elle avait déjà couché avec un garçon, l'année passée avec Tony Amaro, un Gryffondor de la même année qu'elle.

Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son petit ami au sujet de l'imbuvable Drago Malefoy, séchant peu à peu ses larmes.

_« Je te préviens, s'il m'arrive quoi qu… »__ commença la brune._

_« Non ! J'ai déjà une idée ! »__ la coupa Ron._

_« Et pour ta sécurité, elle a intérêt à être bonne… »_

_Ronald marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un « quel caractère de merde ! », mais la tornade brune préféra faire mine de ne rien avoir entendu, pour éviter un conflit supplémentaire. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina en direction de la salle commune des Rouge et Or. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds._

_Neville végétait sur un canapé comme un légume, exposant à tout le monde sa passion pour le monde 'si passionnant' des végétaux, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Harry quant à lui lisait un bouquin de sortilège sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée._

_Taquin, le jeune rouquin s'approcha silencieusement de son meilleur ami et lui arracha le livre des mains en riant bêtement, ce qui le don d'agacer profondément Hermione, qui croisa les bras et soupira en signe d'impatience. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui devait une explication._

_« Arrête donc de travailler Harry ! Une seule Miss Je-Sais-Tout nous suffit amplement !__ s'écria t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_La jeune brune baissa les yeux, blessée par les paroles de son copain. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte._

_Assied toi ma chérie, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal en t'évanouissant quand tu auras entendu ma proposition quelque peu osé ! »__ ajouta t-il un peu hautain, comme s'il insinuait ainsi qu'il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle._

_Elle le toisa durement, Harry se servit un verre de jus de Citrouille._

_« Je pense sincèrement être la plus expérimentée de nous deux, Ronald Weasley. »_

_Ron resta pantois devant la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire. Alors comme ça, elle n'était plus vierge ? Voyant qu'Harry le regardait étrangement, il fit mine de ne pas s'en étonner, mais au fond, il en était plus peiné qu'autre chose. Il s'était imaginé 1000 & 1 scénario durant lesquels ils perdaient ensemble leur virginité. C'était raté._

_« Euh… Et bien…__ commença t-il mal à l'aise. __Puisque Malefoy cherche à te mettre dans son lit pour nous donner une leçon à moi et à Harry et bien… »_

_« On dit 'à Harry et à moi', un peu de politesse voyons ! »__ le réprimanda la brune en levant les yeux au ciel_

_« Oui donc, puisqu'ils nous en veut, je propose de le prendre à revers ! Une attaque surprise en quelque sorte ! Hermione, tu vas le séduire ! »_

_« Pardon ?__ s'écria t-elle tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait avec son jus. __Tu as perdu la tête par Merlin ? ! »_

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Talon Aiguille Sur Pente Savonneuse_


	5. Chapitre 5, Talon Sur Pente Savonneuse

**En avant pour le cinquième chapitre de ****Will You Dare**** ! Je suis malade comme c'est pas permis d'être malade (avec le nez qui coule itout itout), c'est affreux, le froid me démoralise vraiment… Mais il n'entame ni ma motivation, ni mon imagination, à mon grand soulagement, j'ai une volonté de fer (et Merlin sait à quel point c'est chiant de ne pouvoir respirer que par la bouche…) ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir :) !**

**Vera Bennet **Ron est un abruti ? Mais dis-donc mademoiselle, c'est un pléonasme :D ! Sérieusement, il n'est pas nécessairement stupide, il connaît bien son adversaire et sait que rien d'autre ne peut l'atteindre. Le seul truc qui pourrait le tenter, c'est un peu de chair fraîche, mais Ron n'a pas conscience des répercutions que ça peut avoir, pour l'instant il est aveuglé par son désir de victoire sur Drago !

**Loufoca33 **Qui vivra verra :) ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**BellaBlack **C'est gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Sous les conseils de Blaise, il tente de séduire Hermione Granger, mais il se fait jeter. Lorsque Ron apprend que Drago a osé toucher sa petite amie, il décide de lui renvoyer l'appareil et demande à Hermione de le séduire en retour. Seulement, entre les deux… C'est la guerre froide… Qui sortira vainqueur ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait appris ce que son imbécile de petit ami manigançait, la jeune femme avait littéralement pété les plombs. Une chance, Harry s'était rangé de son côté pour faire comprendre à Ron que son idée était passablement stupide. En même temps, quel Gryffondor digne de ce nom aurait soutenu la thèse du plus jeune des Weasley ? Aucun bien sur !

Peut être avait-elle réagit excessivement. La gifle qu'elle lui avait assenée n'avait pas été du plus bel effet devant ses camarades de maison, et ses hurlements colériques de petite vierge effarouchée en avait fait rire plus d'un. Elle se renfrogna subitement en se rappelant inopinément du visage hilare de Seamus et Dean. Elle détestait devenir le centre d'attention, même momentanément, et particulièrement lorsque cela jouait en sa défaveur.

La dispute du couple 'Miss Je-Sais-Tout/La Belette' ferait rapidement le tour de Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Les deux anciens meilleurs amis avaient d'ailleurs, au début de leur relation, été victimes de pas mal de ragots et d'insultes en tout genre.

Hermione s'étira longuement dans son lit avant de se décider à émerger de ses couettes bien chaudes. Elle se frotta les yeux, bailla et sortit pour aller prendre une bonne douche, qui, sans nul doute, lui donnerait un bon coup de fouet. Elle maugréa le plus silencieusement possible en remarquant le Prince des Serpentards endormi sur le canapé, nu, mais caché par un plaid.

Elle soupira. Cette froide matinée ne finirait assurément pas en crise de larme, car pour une fois il avait passé la nuit seul, ce qui arrivait rarement. Visiblement, Drago ne se lassait pas de ce petit jeu, et pire encore, il se délectait ouvertement de la souffrance des filles qu'il embobinait afin de les attirer dans son lit. En principe, la préfète voyait une à deux nouvelles têtes par semaine, sans compter les habituées, et même au bout de cinq mois, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Il était si… Irrespectueux… Il jouait de son physique pour appâter les plus naïves, et la fierté qu'il en retirait était insupportable aux yeux de la brune. L'aura d'attraction qu'il dégageait était presque insolente.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et enleva sa chemise de nuit avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau tiède lui fit le plus grand bien pour réveiller son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil. Pourquoi Drago Malefoy était-il Drago Malefoy ? Sa pensée lui parut, à première vue, totalement idiote. Mais à y réfléchir plus, elle fut forcée d'y trouver une certaine logique : Il était beau comme un Dieu, seule une folle à lier aurait pu prétendre le contraire, mais son caractère faisait de lui l'être le plus imbuvable que le monde Sorcier n'est jamais connu.

Bon, peut être qu'elle exagérait un peu, mais dans le concours des petits playboys arrogants et vaniteux (donc odieux et infernal), Malefoy était loin d'être en reste. Elle tenta d'imaginer ce que donnerait le savant mélange entre l'esprit de Ron et le corps de Malefoy, mais manifestement elle ne ressentit aucune attirance particulière. De toute évidence, le caractère hautain du Serpentard comptait pour beaucoup dans son charme effronté.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à quelque chose comme ça. C'était Malefoy par Merlin !

Elle entendit tambouriner à la porte.

**« Grouille Granger, t'es pas toute seule ! »** s'écria la voix de Malefoy dans la pièce voisine.

**« Rêve Malefoy, je compte bien profiter pleinement de ma douche, et je ne t'autorise toujours pas à me donner des ordres sale fouine bondissante ! »** répliqua, goguenarde.

Il y eut un silence significatif, elle lui avait une fois de plus cloué le bec. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres charnues. Mais son plaisir ne fut que de courte durée, car il réattaqua de plus belle avec sa finesse naturelle :

**« Tu te toucheras en pensant à moi à un autre moment Castor de mon cœur, sors de là ! Je te laisse cinq minutes, après j'entre ! »**

**« Et comment comptes-tu faire pour déverrouiller la porte ? Tu n'as même plus de baguette ! » **s'écria t-elle.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux très bien l'enf… Mais attends… Granger ! Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas ma baguette ? ! »** explosa t-il en tambourinant plus fort encore sur la porte.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise et se plaqua la main sur le front, réalisant son erreur. Elle s'était dénoncée toute seule, comme une cruche. Elle coupa l'eau, sortit et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Drago, qui la détailla de la tête aux pieds, affichant à présent un sourire pervers qui lui déplût fortement. Elle se mit à rougir de confusion.

**« Je… Je te la rends à une seule condition… »** marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux.

**« Waouh ! L'horripilant bouquin sur pattes serait-elle en train de me faire du chantage ? Si c'est mon corps que tu veux ne rêve pas ma grande parc… »**

**« Tais-toi imbécile, jamais je ne coucherais avec toi, même si ma vie en dépendait ! »** s'énerva la brune au tempérament de feu.

**« Arrête de te voiler la face… Toutes les filles rêvent de m'avoir dans leur lit, même toi Granger, c'est juste que tu es trop fière pour te l'avouer… »** répondit-il malicieusement.

**« Rêve ! J'exige deux choses en échange de ta baguette. »**

**« Deux ? **s'étonna t-il. **Tu es bien gourmande ! »**

**« C'est ça ou rien. »** déclara t-elle avec fermeté.

**« Le jour où une Sang de Bourbe m'imposera ses choix n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, que veux-tu en échange ? Je promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement… »**

**« Je ne veux plus voir de fille dans notre salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu m'écœures. Et ensuite, je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Sang de Bourbe, ou toutes autres appellations dégradantes. Ça sera Hermione pendant… Disons une semaine. Marché conclut ? »**

**« D'accord. Mais en retour je ne veux plus **_**jamais**_** t'entendre m'appeler la Fouine, à force de m'appeler comme ça je suis sûre que tu en as oublié mon prénom. C'est Drago. Dra-go »** articula t-il en exagérant pour se moquer.

**« Marché conclu, **_**Drago**_** ? »** demanda t-elle en lui tendant la main, insistant dédaigneusement sur son prénom.

**« Marché conclu Hermione »** répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle en lui serrant la main.

Alors qu'elle se reculait pour aller chercher la baguette du Serpent, celui-ci mit quelques secondes à la lâcher, lui caressant la main au passage avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas du tout habituel, et la jeune femme ne sut comment interpréter ce geste. Elle se contenta de rougir et de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Elle sortit la baguette du tiroir de sa table de chevet et s'apprêta à ressortir. Elle resta pourtant à l'entrée de sa chambre, suspicieuse. Elle était étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité elle avait réussi à forcer Malefoy à lui obéir sans broncher. Elle savait très bien ce que cela représentait pour lui. La peine que cela lui infligerait. Et pourtant il avait accepté.

Un toussotement agacé la sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha du blond et lui rendit sa baguette de mauvaise grâce.

**« N'oublie pas les termes du contrat. »** se contenta t-elle de lâcher froidement.

* * *

Le cours d'Etude des Moldus était le seul qu'Hermione s'autorisait à ne pas suivre avec la méticuleuse application qui d'ordinaire la caractérisait. Après tout, et sans vouloir faire preuve d'autosuffisance, elle était consciente de déjà tout savoir, puisqu'elle venait d'une famille ne possédant aucun talent magique.

Elle s'était installée près d'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle, qui donnait sur le Lac Noir. Cela lui rappela subitement de mauvaise surprise : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Bartimius Croupton Jr, la mort de Cédric Diggory et… La renaissance du Mage Noir. Elle frissonna. Cette pensée douloureuse lui rappelait de manière explicite que la vie de tous les opposants était en danger. La guerre éclaterait un jour, et les pertes seraient considérables.

Elle regarda Harry et Ronald qui chuchotaient en riant, quelques tables plus loin, et elle se mit à envier leur insouciance. Harry était la principale cible de ce conflit, mais cela ne semblait pas entamer son moral. Elle esquissa un sourire attendrit.

Un morceau de papier atterrit sur le coin de sa table. Elle le déplia doucement, surprise.

_Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu deviens gâteuse !_

_D._

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Drago, qui faisait mine de s'intéresser au cours. Elle déchira un morceau de son parchemin vierge et trempa sa plume dans son encrier.

_Et toi, arrête d'épier mes moindres faits et gestes, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux de moi._

_H._

D'un coup de baguette, elle expédia le papier sur la table de son homologue préfet, qui, à son grand étonnement, sourit en découvrant le contenu du message avant de ranger soigneusement le mot dans sa poche. Hermione haussa les épaules, désespérée. Elle ne le comprendrait définitivement jamais.

Suite à leur petite altercation de la veille, la jeune fille avait été trouver la vieille McGonagall pour lui demander d'installer une protection magique à la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que la barrière devait empêcher uniquement ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir entrer, mais qu'elle laisserait passer les autres.

Elle n'avait pas dénoncé Drago. Elle n'était pas pour ce genre de pratique puérile. Elle avait simplement mentionné le fait qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, et la directrice n'avait pu qu'approuver.

La jeune Gryffondor avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Ronald. Elle allait lui faire regretter son comportement d'hier soir.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : L'huile Sur Le Feu_


	6. Chapitre 6, L'huile Sur Le Feu

**Coucou ! Et non, comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas morte ! Je n'ai pas été kidnappée par des extraterrestres ou des savants fous en manque de cobayes humains… Rien d'extraordinaire. Non. Juste une banale mais longue panne Internet. Je crois que c'est ce genre de moment qui rend l'introspection possible, et qui me force à admettre que je suis juste une grosse geek sans vie sociale. Je vous jure, quand j'ai appris que je pourrais plus aller sur mon PC pendant surement plus d'un mois, j'ai sentit tout mon monde s'écrouler autour de moi (a) ! Résultat****, ****j'ai****fini**** GTA San Andreas et ****j'ai****craqué**** Call Of Duty. ****J'ai mangé des tonnes de chocolat pour me remettre de cette rupture (oui oui, je l'ai vraiment vécu comme ça, j'avais le cœur brisé ), regardé plein de film d'amûr et lu plein de bouquin pour passer le temps, c'est beau non ?**

**Lili Carter ; **Si la protection magique de la porte d'Hermione ne fonctionnait pas, ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle tu ne crois pas ? M'enfin, qui vivra lira hein :D !

**Vera Bennett ; **Au fond, Hermione et Drago sont deux personnes plutôt bien élevés et plus ou moins élégant, je pense qu'il est donc normal qu'il ne soit pas en perpétuel conflit ! De plus, je pense qu'ils se détestent uniquement à cause des préjugés qu'ils ont l'un sur l'autre. Hermione comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prude et soumise à la volonté de ses deux meilleurs amis, et Drago comme un fils de riche pourri gâté, raciste et arrogant. Ce qui est, je le conçois, plus ou moins vrai. Mais à force de cohabiter ensemble, ils finissent par se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont finalement peut être pas que des défauts :) !

**loufoca33 **Patience patience jeune fille, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Si ça va trop vite, ça perd de son intérêt non ) ?

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Sous les conseils de Blaise, il tente de séduire Hermione Granger, mais il se fait jeter. Lorsque Ron apprend que Drago a osé toucher sa petite amie, il décide de lui renvoyer l'appareil et demande à Hermione de le séduire en retour. Epuisés de se battre sans cesse, ils concluent un marché. Cela suffira t-il à calmer les esprits ?

* * *

**« Est-ce tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça Malefoy ? »** demanda la brunette d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus polie et la moins agressive possible.

**« Ma cher petite Lionne, aurais-tu déjà oublié les termes de notre contrat ? C'est pourtant toi qui les a imposés il me semble… »** répondit le préfet sur un ton délicieusement aguicheur, tout en s'approchant à pas feutré de son homologue.

**« Reste où tu es Drago, je ne plaisante pas. Si tu fais encore un pas de plus je te dénonce à McGonagall pour la dernière fois. Et vu la marque que j'ai au cou, elle n'aura aucun mal à me croire… »** menaça t-elle en lui montrant la marque bleuâtre qui s'effaçait peu à peu de son cou. **« Et arrête de me déshabiller du regard, c'est gênant. »**

**« Je n'y peux rien ! Tu m'interdis de ramener des filles dans notre salle commune, il faut bien que je puisse au moins profiter visuellement de ce qui passe sous mon nez, même si ce n'est pas toujours un très beau spectacle »** se défendit-il en lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était d'elle dont il parlait.

**« Charmant… »** cracha t-elle exaspérée par son manque d'élégance et de tact.

Drago esquissa un sourire vainqueur en voyant qu'il l'avait blessée et que sa petite attaque venimeuse avait fait son effet. Décidemment, les filles étaient bien trop prévisibles. D'expérience, le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait deux choses capitales à éviter pour ne pas vexer une demoiselle : Premièrement, la dénigrer sur son physique, et particulièrement sur son poids, et en seconde place, la comparer à une autre fille plus jolie. Loin de faire attention à ne jamais en arriver là, l'héritier Malefoy en jouait et se délectait des mines déconfites des jeunes femmes avec un plaisir presque malsain. Pour lui, c'était jouissif. Et puis elles revenaient toujours. Au pire, un ou deux mensonges éhontés et elles revenaient le soir même froisser les draps de son lit.

**« Et puis au passage, je ne te déshabillais pas du regard, j'essayais d'imaginer ce que tu portais sous tes vêtements… »** ajouta t-il un clin d'œil pervers.

Hermione se mit à rougir, mais détourna son regard pour le cacher au possible. Que fichais McGonagall à la fin ? Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard… Cinq minutes de plus avec cette arrogante fouine bondissante et elle se retrouverait avec un cadavre sur les bras. Elle devenait peu à peu la victime des jeux sadiques du Serpentard, et elle détestait ça. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais lorsqu'elle se risquait à répondre, elle s'engageait sur un terrain qu'elle ne maitrisait pas aussi bien que lui : La séduction. Il reprenait bien vite l'avantage et elle se retrouvait toujours en position d'infériorité face à lui.

Intérieurement, elle fulminait, mais elle décida simplement de l'ignorer. Ce fut le rire moqueur de ce dernier qui la força à agir. Elle se retourna, affichant à son tour un air suave et indécent, détaillant sans honte le corps de son ennemi avant d'avancer lentement vers lui. Il afficha un demi sourire, visiblement satisfait de l'avoir poussée à bout mais joua le jeu et se recula jusqu'à être aculé contre le mur. Elle colla son corps contre le sien et lui prit les mains pour les guider jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle se surprit de tant d'audace et pria intérieurement pour que le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues, ce qui la décrédibiliserait.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de peloter les fesses de la jeune femme, et avec son accord qui plus est, mais se reprit bien vite et redevint impassible. Peut être pas si bégueule que ça finalement, pensa t-il surpris.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et leur bouche se frôlèrent. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait fermé les yeux, attendant un baiser qui ne viendrait jamais. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix brûlante.

**« Je ne porte rien sous ma robe… »**

Elle sentit Drago frissonner et se délecta de cette petite victoire personnelle. Une réaction peu discrète sous la ceinture du garçon lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sans doute allée un peu trop loin. C'était trop simple. Réalisant qu'elle jouait avec sa faiblesse, elle se recula et alla s'adosser au mur d'en face. Elle ne voulait pas être comme lui, elle ne voulait pas laisser la cruauté et la perfidie guider ses actes. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Drago resta pantois quelques secondes avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Quelle garce… Quelle magnifique garce ! Evidemment, il se doutait qu'elle avait mentit. Comme si Granger pouvait se balader nue sous sa robe de sorcier. De plus, en touchant ses fesses, il avait clairement pu sentir qu'elle était habillée. Il desserra discrètement le nœud de sa cravate.

Il savait que c'était faux, et pourtant… Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Il se gifla mentalement. Comment cette petite impure pouvait lui faire tant d'effet ? Il s'était stupidement laissé avoir. Comme un débutant.

Il allait tenter de prendre sa revanche, mais au moment où il commençait à revenir vers elle, la porte s'ouvrit et la vieille animagus les toisa d'un regard sévère. Comme à son habitude.

**« Entrez jeunes gens, ça ne sera pas long »** déclara t-elle de sa voix stricte et insupportablement nasillarde.

Drago soupira et, oubliant toutes règles de politesse, passa avant son homologue Préfète en la bousculant pour entrer en premier dans le bureau. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant dédaigneusement. Minerva lui adressa un regard compatissant en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent debout face au bureau et attendirent patiemment. Enfin, pas vraiment. Drago lui, était déjà exaspéré et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir s'en aller au plus vite.

**« Comme vous le savez, le mois de Janvier touche à sa fin, dans moins d'une semaine nous serons en Févri… »** commença t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un Drago insolent qui se racla la gorge très bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tout son temps. **« Un peu de patience monsieur Malefoy, la suite va vous intéresser… »** ajouta t-elle malicieusement, consciente de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

**« En tant que Préfets, votre devoir sera de prendre en main l'organisation complète du bal de la St Valentin. J'ai bien dit complète : j'entends par là, la décoration, la musique, bref, tâchez d'être originaux ! »**

Drago jura dans sa barbe.

**« Savez-vous danser jeune gens ? »** demanda la directrice.

Le blond hocha affirmativement la tête, l'air outré qu'on lui pose ce genre de question. Evidement qu'il savait danser, il n'était issu de n'importe qu'elle famille ! Au contraire, Hermione s'excusa, avouant que ça n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

**« En même temps, quand on te voit comme ça on imagine mal te voir danser avec grâce et prestance, t'es plutôt du genre à écraser les pieds de ton partenaire pas vrai ? »** se moqua ouvertement le serpent.

**« Dans ce cas monsieur Malefoy, je vous conseille de faire attention à vos pieds »** trancha Minerva pour empêcher Hermione de répliquer.

Drago devint livide en comprenant le sous-entendu de la vieille femme.

**« Pardon ? »** marmonna t-il, choqué.

**« Vous avez bien entendu, la tradition veut que les deux Préfets-en-chef ouvre le bal, et c'est ce qui va se passer ! »**

**« Mais… ! » **commença t-il.

**« Pas de mais, vous pouvez disposer. »** le coupa t-elle froidement.

Furieux, il la fusilla du regard, écarta la Gryffondor d'un revers de bras hargneux et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il y eu un silence un peu gêné pendant quelques minutes, puis enfin la brune osa le déchirer.

**« Puis-je y aller aussi ? »**

**« Une dernière chose miss Granger… Rusard est venu me trouver hier soir, il m'a avoué que cela faisait deux nuits de suite qu'il vous surprenait à faire vos rondes seule, est-ce vrai ? »**

Hermione trouva d'un seul coup que sa cravate était beaucoup trop serrée et la température de la pièce venait de grimper de manière exponentielle. Elle baissa les yeux pour fuir le regard inquisiteur que la directrice posait sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas tant de possibilités que cela : Ou elle le dénonçait, se vengeant par la même occasion de son comportement odieux, ou bien elle le protégeait, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui rendrait jamais la pareille et qu'à sa place, il serait surement fait un plaisir de la descendre auprès de la directrice. Et alors ? Elle n'était pas Drago Malefoy, elle n'allait pas se laisser dépasser par quelques pulsions vengeresses totalement ridicules, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle se sentait bizarre, jamais par la passé elle n'aurait tenu ce genre de raisonnement, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle l'aurait dénoncé. Jamais elle n'aurait mentit à un professeur. Son esprit se laissait-il mener par le bout du nez par ses plus bas instincts ? Peut être que la présence quasi-constante de son homologue la corrompait petit à petit.

**« Je… Oui madame ! Drago ne se sentait pas… Pas bien ces derniers jours alors… Alors j'ai proposé de faire les rondes toute seule… Enfin… Oui c'est ça »** mentit-elle avec difficulté, consciente qu'elle n'était pas du tout crédible.

**« Miss, s'il ne vous accompagne pas nous dev… »**

**« Il le fait. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'ai un cours à ne pas louper. »** la coupa t-elle avec froideur et fermeté.

Sans un mot de plus, et sentant qu'elle allait craquer, elle quitta le bureau d'un pas pressé et claqua la porte. Elle bouscula Drago, qui, apparemment, avait tout écouté en collant son oreille à la porte, et s'enfuit en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle s'assit à la va vite sur un des lavabos et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Elle avait défendu Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait défendu Drago Malefoy, s'était montrée insolente avec un professeur.

Elle avait défendu Drago Malefoy, s'était montrée insolente avec un professeur, et pour couronner le tout, il avait surement entendu.

Par Merlin, qu'était-elle en train de devenir ? Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, tout saccager, mais elle se retint. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, tout allait s'arranger. Son regard perdu croisa celui de la source de tous ses problèmes. Ce dernier avança jusqu'à elle et se cala entre ses jambes, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa d'un seul coup. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne supportait plus leur proximité.

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »** demanda t-il, glacial, visiblement légèrement énervé.

**« Je… »** essaya la brune, tandis que les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge.

Elle regarda rapidement vers le haut pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

**« Tu es stupide ! Ça ne change rien ! Je suis toujours Drago Malefoy, Sans-Pur et arrogant, et tu es toujours Hermione Granger, la sale Sang-de-Bourbe effarouchée ! Je te détesterai quoi que tu fasses, rentre toi bien ça dans la tête… »** aboya t-il en passant une de ses mains dans la crinière sauvage de son interlocutrice pour raffermir sa poigne sur elle.

Elle lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur, il lui tirait les cheveux l'animal.

**« Drago… Arrête… Tu me fais mal… »** implora t-elle, se laissant finalement aller aux larmes.

**« Je ne veux pas qu'on s'entende bien c'est clair ? Je veux qu'on se déteste, qu'on se haïsse, qu'on se déchire ! J'aime te détester d'accord ? J'AI BESOIN de te détester ! »** s'énerva t-il.

Lentement, ses mains glissèrent sous la robe de la jolie brune, l'une sous sa chemise et l'autre sur ses fesses. Il se plaça plus confortablement entre ses jambes. Elle sentait ses reins rouler contre ses cuisses et se rendit compte qu'il mimait l'acte sexuel. Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se constata qu'elle éprouvait du désir et non du dégout.

**« Non… Drago… Nous ne… »** essaya t-elle tandis qu'une main de son assaillant passait la barrière de son soutien-gorge.

Il la fit taire en capturant finalement ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser chargé de convoitise.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : Déchirée_


	7. Chapitre 7, Déchirée

**Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste ce septième chapitre assez vite ! Comme ça je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim… Et puis d'un autre côté, pour être honnête, j'ai voulu couper le chapitre six au moment trop intéressant pour vous faire languir un peu, mais ça m'a frustrée aussi ! J'ai trop envie d'écrire la suite (a) ! Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

**PtitTrukk **Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça me fait plaisir, même après un mois d'inactivité totale, je retrouve des lecteurs au taquet, c'est coule :D !

**Sandrine :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, c'est gentil !

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Sous les conseils de Blaise, il tente de séduire Hermione Granger, mais il se fait jeter. Lorsque Ron apprend que Drago a osé toucher sa petite amie, il décide de lui renvoyer l'appareil et demande à Hermione de le séduire en retour. Epuisés de se battre sans cesse, ils concluent un marché. Emporté par élan de colère, Drago finit par l'embrasser.

* * *

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, poussant le vice jusqu'à poser avec douceur une de ses mains derrière la nuque du blond pour approfondir le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, délicieuses, aventureuses. Un gémissement vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il la serrait d'avantage contre lui.

Il se désintéressa de ses lèvres et commença à suçoter la peau tendre de son cou avec une conviction non dissimulée. La jeune femme sentait tous ses sens s'affoler un à un, prenant le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Elle avait honte, quelque part, de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme tel que Drago Malefoy, elle se sentait souillée par ses lèvres qui avaient fait jouir tant d'autres corps avant le sien, mais elle s'empêchait d'y penser. Elle savourait l'instant présent. Par amour du risque, de l'interdit. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle aussi, elle aimait le détester. C'était un amour belliqueux, une haine amoureuse et aveugle. C'était bel et bien la plus sauvage et destructrice des passions.

Enhardie par la volupté qui l'envahissait peu à peu, elle retira sa robe et celle de Drago dans la foulée, les jetant sans ménagement par terre avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'autorité. C'était un vrai délice, un concerto de sensations toutes plus jouissives les unes que les autres. Elle déboutonna la chemise du blond et caressa son torse avec envie.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé aussi bien sculpté. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvaient de coucher ou sortir avec lui. Drago, lui, perdait complètement la tête. Quand les lèvres de sa pire ennemie s'entrouvrirent et s'adoucirent sous les siennes, il éprouva un tel soulagement qu'il en eut le vertige. La sensation de sa langue entremêlée à la sienne et le goût de sa bouche le faisaient quasiment défaillit. Il se sentait faible. Il l'était.

Leurs souffles devinrent plus lourds, leur désir plus exigeant. D'un coup de baguette et grâce à un sortilège informulé, il fit apparaître une table non loin d'eux. Sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser avec avidité, il la souleva pour la déposer dessus et, dominateur, lui noua les jambes autour de ses reins en se pressant contre elle. Inconsciemment, il commença à se mouvoir contre elle, anticipant son désir de se fondre dans sa chaleur.

Impatient, il l'embrassa au creux de la gorge et lui retira son haut. Il quitta ses lèvres à regret pour observer son corps, retenant son souffle à la vue de son soutien-gorge noir orné de dentelle. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout portait de la lingerie fine. Comme quoi, les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge tout en la dévisageant et découvrit qu'elle lui lançait un regard fragile et vulnérable. Il se sentit tout drôle à cet instant. Jamais encore aucune fille ne lui avait adressé ce genre de regard. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit tourmenté, il embrassa doucement la naissance de ses seins avant de saisir un mamelon entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter et le mordiller doucement. Les gémissements désordonnés de sa partenaire l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il descendit de plus en plus bas, sans pour autant retirer ses mains de ses seins. Il taquina son nombril de sa langue. Presque immédiatement, la Gryffondor s'arc-bouta, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Drago ne put retenir un gémissement troublé.

**« Merde… C'que t'es bonne… »** souffla t-il, ensorcelé par la vision de ce corps de rêve qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se remit à l'embrasser. Il dut néanmoins rapidement s'interrompre, car tout à coup, Hermione le repoussa et chercha à se redresser. Surpris, il se redressa à son tour. Déçu, il la regarda descendre de la table. Se mettant dos à lui, elle remit son soutien-gorge et son tee-shirt, lui cachant la vue de sa poitrine dont il avait déjà la nostalgie.

Sans un mot de plus, elle enfila sa robe de sorcier et s'enfuit en claquant la porte des toilettes. Pestant contre lui-même et contre cette trop forte excitation qui ne serait pas assouvie, il envoya valser la table contre le mur. Dépité et frustré au plus haut point, il poussa un gros soupir, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Essoufflée, Hermione stoppa sa course au détour d'un couloir et s'adossa au premier mur venu. La fraicheur de la pierre lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Choquée, elle effleura ses lèvres d'une main. Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy. Pire encore ! Elle avait presque couché avec lui ! Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration.

Il s'était montré si doux, si tendre, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était laissé avoir si facilement ! Quelques secondes de plus et elle entrait officiellement dans le tableau de chasse de l'hériter Malefoy.

Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa langue sur ses seins, sa bouche hermétiquement collée à la sienne. Elle se mit à rougir. Elle était encore brûlante de désir pour lui, mais ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Par Merlin, elle tremblait comme une feuille ! Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de discipliner sa respiration. Commençait-elle à perdre la raison ? Le désir l'enflammait toujours, elle ne supportait pas le contact de ses vêtements. Son cœur battait férocement, si fort qu'elle en venait à avoir peur qu'il s'arrache à sa poitrine.

Elle soupira. Cela avait été parfait. Intense. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir déjà désiré Ronald à ce point là. En fait, elle ne se souvenait tout simplement pas avoir déjà désiré Ronald. Elle en ressentit de la culpabilité, mais, incapable de l'assumer à un moment où tous ses sens continuaient de s'enflammer, elle la refoula.

Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas se sortir cette scène de la tête. Ce souvenir restait pernicieusement ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle s'y voyait encore ! Elle s'était bêtement laissée avoir par Drago, elle s'était laissé avoir comme toutes les autres. Elle s'était sentit charmée par le charisme et le magnétisme évident du blond. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, rien compris, et rien pu faire. Elle avait simplement pu subir.

Un frisson la traversa de pied en cap, sournoisement. Un groupe de personnes arrivait, bruyant. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne, aussi, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes après, elle devina que Drago venait d'entrer. Elle se regarda dans la glace, dépitée. Rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'elle venait d'échapper de justesse aux griffes acérées de Drago Malefoy, à part peut être l'odieux suçon qui ornait le bas de son cou. Ce grossier personnage avait marqué son territoire.

**« Hermione ? »** l'appela Drago.

Sa voix s'immisça dans ses pensées, la faisant frissonner à nouveau. Elle repassa dans sa chambre et fit mine de chercher quelque chose, fuyant tout contact visuel.

**« Quoi ? »** répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

**« Regarde-moi.**

Elle s'y refusa, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle termina de réajuster son haut. Lorsqu'elle consenti enfin à se retourner pour lui faire face, elle le vit en train de reboutonner sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

Elle posa la main sur son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Etait-ce bien elle qui avait à moitié déshabillé son homologue Préfet-en-chef pour pouvoir caresser son corps musclé et attrayant ? Elle refusait de le croire.

**Ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ? »**

**« Non**, répondit-elle un peu trop brusquement. **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, surement la colère, c'est même déjà oublié, ne t'en fais pas, personne ne saura que tu as failli baiser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma réputation : Le sexe, c'est le sexe. Dans la luxure, la noblesse du sang n'a aucune importance**, répondit-il calmement. **A la seule différence que tu aurais été ma chienne, et non mon amante. »**

Elle sembla troublée. Pourquoi ses paroles acérées la blessait-elle ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine ? Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**« La partie est finie Malefoy, bonne nuit. »** répliqua t-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez.

* * *

**« Tu n'as pas pu toucher la porte tu dis ? »** s'étonna Blaise.

**« C'est ça, il y avait comme un écran de protection, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait… »** répondit Drago, furieux.

**« Je n'en reviens toujours pas, tu as réussi à déshabiller la tornade brune… »** rit-il, soufflé par les prouesses de son meilleur ami.

**« Juste à moitié, et puis elle est pas du genre silencieuse par-dessus le marché ! »**

**« Qui l'eut cru !** s'exclama le serpent en partant dans une franche rigolade. **Ça me conforte dans l'idée que cette nana est une bombe sexuelle… »**

**« J'te filerais les restes quand j'en aurais fini avec elle si ça peut te faire plaisir… »** marmonna Drago en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

**« Dis, ça fait longtemps qu'on entend plus parler de tes exploits dans le château… Tu as fais vœux d'abstinence ou quoi ? »** railla le métisse.

**« Je m'investis dans ma mission c'est tout, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. »**

**« Elle t'obsède pas vrai ? »** demanda t-il, tout d'un coup sérieux.

**« Ouais, son petit cul est obsédant »** ricana bêtement le blond.

**« Ne te mens pas à toi-même Drago, c'est le plus dangereux dans ce genre de complot… Et puis ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, ça ferait désordre… »**

Drago haussa les épaules et vida son verre en quelques gorgées, l'air de dire que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple guéguerre adolescente, c'était bien plus que ça. A présent, c'était une réelle bataille, et l'objet de convoitise n'était autre que son ennemie.

Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ses lèvres, à son corps, il en voulait encore plus. Elle devenait peu à peu son enfer personnel. Il fallait qu'il la prenne, qu'il lui fasse sauvagement l'amour, et après… Après tout irait mieux. Ça n'était qu'une simple histoire de désir charnel non ? Dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, elle ne le hanterait plus.

Il retourna dans sa salle commune pour aller se coucher et en profita pour coller son oreille à la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire. Heureusement, le sortilège qui l'empêchait d'entrer ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre. Elle murmura le nom de son petit ami. Ça alors… Est-ce que c'était de la tristesse qu'il ressentait ? Non, impossible, c'était simplement de la frustration.

* * *

_A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre : Oublie mon nom !_


	8. Chapitre 8, Oublie Mon Nom

**Voilà, je suis de retour avec le huitième chapitre de **_**Will You Dare**_**, je sais que je suis impardonnable et que j'ai du perdre une bonne partie de mes lecteurs, mais j'implore quand même votre clémence (ce chapitre est surement le plus long que j'ai pondu ._.) ! Je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable, j'avais plein d'idées, mais une fois devant le clavier, j'étais incapable d'écrire la moindre phrase sensée… J'espère que ce huitième chapitre saura vous satisfaire.**

**Pony pony Run run :** Je te remercie un peu tard pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour découvrir la suite que je viens de poster !

**Sandrine :** Merci ! Quand je suis lancée je ne m'arrête plus :p !

**BellaBlack :** Et voilà pour toi ^^ !

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley, qu'il a d'ailleurs rapidement pris entre quatre yeux. Tout aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas mêlé. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Sous les conseils de Blaise, il tente de séduire Hermione Granger, mais il se fait jeter. Lorsque Ron apprend que Drago a osé toucher sa petite amie, il décide de lui renvoyer l'appareil et demande à Hermione de le séduire en retour. Epuisés de se battre sans cesse, ils concluent un marché. Emporté par élan de colère, Drago finit par l'embrasser et fait tomber les dernières résistances d'Hermione qui se ravise pourtant au moment fatidique.

* * *

Hermione n'en menait vraiment pas large. Trop d'émotion la submergeait en même temps et elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée que son sortilège de protection ne fonctionne pas et que Malefoy puisse entrer dans sa chambre de force, c'est pourquoi elle restait désespérément adosser à la porte. A bout de force, elle finit par se laisser tomber par terre et ramena ses genoux contre elle avant d'y enfouir sa tête, ignorant les appels furieux de son homologue préfet. Elle était complètement décontenancée.

Elle en voulait au monde entier : A Ron, pour l'avoir poussé à agir comme la dernière des traînées avec son ennemi de toujours, à Harry, pour ne pas l'avoir aidé à raisonné le rouquin, à Drago, pour revenir chaque jour à la charge et tenter par tous les moyens de la séduire. Pour finir, elle se détestait viscéralement pour ne pas être en mesure de repousser ses avances. Elle se laissait stupidement berner par son comportement aguicheur et ses mensonges, elle ne valait pas mieux que toutes les filles qui étaient passées dans son lit.

De toutes les disputes qu'elle avait eues avec le serpent, celle de ce soir était de loin la plus véhémente. Pourtant, le jeune blond n'avait pas agit différemment de toutes les autres fois, mais, étrangement, ce soir, Hermione s'était sentie particulièrement humiliée par ses paroles. Elle semblait blessée au plus profond d'elle même, il l'avait ramené en quelques secondes au rang de moins que rien.

Frappant rageusement contre sa propre porte, la jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un long sanglot, abattue. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre et de cesser de pleurer : Malefoy était sans doute en train de l'écouter et il devait prendre un malin plaisir à la savoir dépitée. Il était imbuvable, et dire qu'elle avait faillit passer à l'acte avec lui… Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur ses joues, son cou, ses seins, son ventre, elle brûlait encore de désir pour lui et se dégoûtait en même temps. Elle se sentait souillée.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se laver pour se débarrasser de son empreinte, de son odeur entêtante et enivrante. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter à nouveau le regard du coureur de jupon, car elle savait très bien qu'elle perdrait une nouvelle fois la face, il l'avait déjà bien trop amochée, elle ne se sentait plus la force de le combattre. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas rester toute la soirée dans sa chambre comme un animal pris au piège, il fallait qu'elle garde la tête haute ! Hors de question de ce goujat pense ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il avait pris le dessus sur elle.

S'essuyant les yeux, la jeune brune se releva péniblement et ouvrit sa porte avec appréhension, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre le rire malsain de Drago. Mais non. Pas un seul bruit ne vint percer le silence : il était partit. Malgré elle, elle soupira de soulagement et se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma tout de même à clef, on n'était jamais trop prudent ! Sans plus attendre, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

L'eau chaude ruissela sur son visage et sur son corps encore marqué par le désir, elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre. S'avouant vaincue, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder librement parmi ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Elle repensa au torse divinement musclé du préfet, à sa bouche fruité et sa langue experte, elle pu presque sentir à nouveau ses mains sur elle.

Résignée, elle se laissa glissée contre le mur trempée et s'assit nonchalamment, sentant son corps chauffer de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa timidement une de ses mains entre ses cuisses, à la fois intimidée et excitée. Elle n'était pas une habituée de ce genre de pratique, et se toucher en pensant à Drago Malefoy la troublait encore plus. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle s'y serait presque crû.

Rien qu'en imaginant, elle pouvait sentir les mains de son pire ennemi courir sur tout son corps, caresser ses épaules, ses seins, explorer avec ardeur son intimité. Elle savourait la douceur de sa langue dans sa bouche, le goût de ses lèvres. Elle aussi parcourait sa peau laiteuse d'innombrables caresses, de baisers enflammés. Il était à la fois attentionné et violent. Elle se griffa les cuisses et gémit avec force. Elle n'était plus que plaisir.

L'orgasme la foudroya d'un seul coup et elle se tortilla nerveusement sous l'eau, consciente d'avoir été peu discrète. Elle resta quelques minutes au sol, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis se releva et se lava rapidement. Epuisée, elle s'enroula dans son peignoir, se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de baguette et partit rejoindre son lit. Sans même prendre le temps de chercher sa nuisette, elle se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Drago ne s'était plus retrouver seul avec la jolie brune, cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'éviter comme la peste, et pourtant, la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux ne faisait que s'accroître. Le blond croyait devenir fou. Plus aucune fille n'arrivait à rassasier son appétit sexuel, son désir n'était jamais entièrement assouvi, et il en connaissait la raison. Il la voulait _elle_, il la désirait plus que toute autre chose.

Furieux, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa partenaire et les tira brusquement vers le bas pour la pénétrer plus en profondeur. La pauvre fille poussa un gémissement de douleur, mais l'héritier Malefoy ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sans la moindre douceur. Il fuyait la bouche de sa compagne d'un soir, malgré ses multiples tentatives pour l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supportait plus d'embrasser qui que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, il avait choisi une jeune Serdaigle d'un an sa cadette, Kaisa Wycall. Une brune avec d'épais cheveux bouclés, deux petits yeux noisette, en somme, une pâle copie de la déesse qui venait le hanter jusque dans son lit, la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune, venant par la même occasion se fondre dans sa tignasse brune, c'était presque trop réelle. Il lui asséna un dernier coup de bassin bien sentit et se déversa en elle dans un soufflement rauque.

**« Hermione… »**

Sans même s'inquiéter pour sa camarade, il la repoussa et se releva tout aussi vite de la chaise sur laquelle il était précédemment assis. La brune se rhabilla sans mot dire, passablement vexée par son comportement indigne d'un gentleman anglais. Sur le point de quitter sa chambre, elle se retourna une dernière fois, légèrement larmoyante et lui lança d'une voix ferme :

**« Finalement, coucher avec toi ce n'est pas si génial qu'on le raconte, tu n'es ni meilleur ni pire qu'un autre. Je suis restée sur ma faim, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver Zabini ? »**

**« C'était si horrible que ça ? »** demanda t-il, distant.

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? A essayer de m'apitoyer avec ton air de femme bafouée alors que je sais que tu as adoré ça… Inutile de chercher ce brave Zabini, il n'aime pas passer derrière moi, et puis de toute façon, les traînées, ça n'est pas son style du tout. »**

La jeune fille tiqua à l'entente de ces mots cruels et irrespectueux, ce salaud ne manquait vraiment pas d'air pour s'adresser ainsi à elle.

**« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »** s'enquit-elle en le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

**« Je… Ne sais pas être… Autre chose que ce qu'on m'a apprit à être… »** murmura t-il, en se retournant et en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Bouleversée par son honnêteté et sa fragilité en cet instant, Kaisa jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle avait bien consciente qu'il n'avait accordé qu'à peu d'autres filles ce genre de spontanéité. Elle prit cet aveu pour une sorte d'excuse non avouées, mais elle s'en contenta et fut même heureuse de les recevoir. Quelque chose semblait le torturer de l'intérieur, une fille ? Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle commune des préfets.

* * *

La rumeur sur les faiblesses sexuelles du grand Drago Malefoy ne tarda à faire le tour du château à la vitesse d'une trainée de poudre : cette rumeur voulait qu'il soit désespérément amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, et qu'il en devenait fou. Jugeant cela complètement stupide, Hermione pensa qu'il était simplement malade, ou mieux, qu'il s'était assagi.

Sortant de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après tout, cela faisait bien une bonne semaine qu'il ne s'était plus adressé la parole, ne faisant que se jeter quelques petits regards indiscrets de temps à autre. Elle balança son sac sur son lit et se posta devant la porte de la chambre de son homologue préfet. Il n'était pas venu au cours d'histoire, peut être qu'il ne sentait pas bien.

Elle frappa maladroitement et attendit, regrettant tout de suite son geste : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Tant pis, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle n'entendit aucun mouvement de l'autre côté.

**« Drago ? Tout va bien ? »**

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Alertée par ce silence de mort, elle poussa timidement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle entra discrètement, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais la porte grande ouverte laissait filtrer assez de lumière pour éviter qu'elle ne percute les différents obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Le blond était allongé en travers de son lit, sur le ventre, et ne bougeait. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle cru que le jeune homme était mort, que la rumeur était peut être vraie, et qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle courut jusqu'au lit, s'agenouilla dessus à ses côtés et tenta tant bien que mal de prendre son pouls à la naissance de son cou. Elle soupira, il n'avait rien.

Son soulagement s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'il se retourna et l'enserra contre lui. Il ne l'écrasait pas, mais ce retrouver sous lui avait quelque chose de grisant qui lui déplut fortement. Elle tenta de se dégager, il raffermit sa poigne. Il releva la tête et la fixa de ces grands yeux métalliques.

La respiration de la jeune Gryffondor était déjà saccadée, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. D'une main, le blond vint lui caresser la joue et retirer quelques mèches rebelles de son visage. Sans lui demander une quelconque permission, il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, mordillant sa peau fragile avec tendresse.

**« Tu m'as manqué. »** souffla t-il en devenant plus entreprenant.

Il s'assit et la fit s'asseoir à son tour, sur lui. D'autorité, il captura ses lèvres en un baiser chargé de désir et de frustration. Hermione était transportée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle répondit de bon cœur à son baiser et le jeune blond poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait la posséder.

Toujours aussi doucement, mais sans cesser de la couvrir de baiser sulfureux, il déboutonna la chemise de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien gorge pour venir se perdre dans sa magnifique poitrine. Elle était parfaite. Son odeur lui faisait perdre la tête. Hermione gémit plus bruyamment en sentant sa langue venir agacer la pointe de ses seins, elle se cambra brusquement, pour le plus grand plaisir du Serpentard qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Sans même prendre la peine de retirer complètement sa jupe –qu'il se contenta de remonter, il caressa le creux de ses genoux et remonta petit à petit jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle tressaillit subitement lorsqu'il l'allongea de nouveau et lorsque les doigts de ce dernier commencèrent à frotter son intimité au travers de sa culotte. Voyant qu'elle n'objectait pas, il passa à la vitesse supérieure et glissa deux de ses doigts en elle, avec une grande douceur.

Elle était mouillée, elle le savait, et maintenant, le jeune homme devait s'en être rendu compte. Heureusement pour elle, la noirceur de la pièce cacha sa confusion. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il avait l'habitude et qu'il s'y connaissait, elle se sentit gênée. Elle se tordit à son touché, poussant un long soupir qu'elle aurait souhaité plus discret. Presque inconsciemment, elle commença à se frotter contre sa main, perdant presque la raison. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, et décida de reprendre les lèvres de son amant pour étouffer tout débordement.

Un peu gauche, elle tenta tout de même de s'occuper un peu de son partenaire et glissa sa main dans son caleçon. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, et ses gestes étaient plutôt hésitant, imprécis, irréguliers, et pourtant, elle pouvait lire le plaisir dans les yeux de Drago qui la dévorait du regard. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son ventre, et elle grogna lorsque ses doigts la quittèrent. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en sentant sa langue venir les remplacer.

Par Merlin, jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil plaisir. Elle s'accrocha aux draps et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissements désordonnés. Son corps fut pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable lorsqu'elle atteint le paroxysme du plaisir. Aucun homme ne l'avait fait jouir d'aucune manière, et l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir ne ressemblait à rien à ceux qu'elle s'était déjà procurer seule. A la fois émerveillée et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle ferma les yeux, répondant avec plaisir au baiser du blond.

Elle sembla reprendre pieds avec la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe fièrement dressé de son partenaire venir se frotter contre son intimité. Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle tenta de le repousser. Interprétant mal son geste, il la serra d'avantage contre lui et écarta ses jambes grâce à sa main de libre. Enfin, il y était, il allait pouvoir réaliser son fantasme le plus interdit : coucher avec Hermione Granger, une Sang de Bourbe, son ennemie. Il se présenta à son entrée et fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas faire ça brusquement.

**« Drago… »** souffla t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme.

Encore une fois, il interpréta mal le sens de ces paroles et s'enfonça en elle avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas du tout habituelle. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Complètement réveillée, elle le repoussa sans ménagement et tenta de se relever. Sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se passait, Drago s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser partir.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda t-il, haussant les sourcils.

**« J-je ne peux pas. »** répondit-elle plus sévèrement que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

**« Je m'y prend mal ? »**

**« Pas… Pas du tout ! »** commença t-elle en rougissant. **« C'est… » **poursuivit-elle énervée de ne pas trouver ses mots. Elle finit par le désigner tout entier. **« C'est toi ! »**

Il lui jeta un regard qui exprimait clairement le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

**« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu es Drago Malefoy, et moi… Moi je suis ce que je suis, et tu sais bien que faire… Ça, ça serait presque contre nature ! »** s'écria t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

**« Moi je crois juste que tu réfléchis trop ! Tu en as envie, et étrangement moi aussi, et même si je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je ressens du désir pour toi, je ne peux pas lutter contre, alors c'est simple, soit tu cèdes et plus jamais je ne croiserais ton chemin, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé, soit tu continues de lutter contre toi-même et tu nous perdras tous les deux. »**

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais le peu de tact avec lequel il venait de lui annoncer qu'il voulait juste coucher avec elle –et même si elle le savait déjà, lui déplut fortement. Furieuse, elle le gifla avec violence et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Hébété, Drago se massa la joue et chercha son caleçon des yeux. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, jamais aucune fille ne l'avait frustré à ce point. Il frappa violemment le mur de son poing, furieux. Foi de Malefoy, il l'aurait bientôt dans son lit.

* * *

**« Youhou, Hermione ! Tu es avec nous ? »**

La jeune brune sursauta et tenta de sourire à son petit-ami. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, et pour cause, le jeune homme avec qui elle avait faillit tromper son petit ami la fixait avec insistance depuis le début du repas, malgré son regard assassin.

**« Désolée Ron, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette ce soir, tu voulais quelque chose ? »**

**« Je voulais savoir comme ça se passait avec Malefoy. Tu sais pour notre… »** commença t-il. **« … notre plan »** ajouta t-il en chuchotant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'indiscrétion du rouquin.

**« C'est le cadet de mes soucis, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. »** cracha t-elle, un peu agressive.

**« Mais je croyais qu… »**

**« J'ai dit non ! »** s'écria t-elle, bien plus fort que prévu.

Le silence s'installa aux alentours et plusieurs personnes la fixèrent d'un regard inquisiteur. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, et lança un regard furibond à Ronald et quitta la table, ignorant les appels d'Harry et de Ginny.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : "Tu Vas Payer"_


	9. Chapitre 9, Tu Vas Payer

**Voici le chapitre 9 de _Will You Dare_ ! Avec beaucoup de retard je l'avoue mais j'ai eu une énorme baisse de motivation, et de toute façon je n'avais plus d'idée pour poursuivre cette histoire, mais cette époque est révolue ! J'ai donc déjà tracé tout mon scénario du début à la fin, et j'essaierai cette fois de m'y tenir. Pour me faire pardonner (et il le faut), dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Drago et Hermione prend un tout autre tournant ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Alors qu'il tente, suivant les conseils de Blaise, de séduire Hermione Granger, cette dernière se voit confier la même mission par son petit ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle devient peu à peu l'instrument de la vengeance des deux jeunes étudiants. Ils se cherchent, ils se trouvent, ils se rejettent. La jeune brune est tiraillé entre son désir pour le Serpentard et ce qui lui reste d'amour pour le Gryffondor. Une dispute pourrait tout bouleverser.

* * *

Hermione se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le canapé de la salle commune et ferma les yeux, refusant de se laisser une nouvelle fois aller aux larmes. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une femme forte, résistante, et surtout, capable de faire face à toutes les situations, aussi catastrophiques soient-elles. Elle s'était battue contre des mangemorts, elle avait plusieurs fois frôlé la mort, mais s'en était toujours sorti la tête haute. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte et avait toujours combattu aux côtés de ses amis avec courage, sans jamais faire preuve de faiblesse ou de résignation : pourquoi alors se sentait-elle aussi fragile à cet instant ?

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis ce mois-ci, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et se renfermait sur elle-même. Elle s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de Ron comme d'Harry, elle délaissait ses amis et ses cours pour broyer du noir à longueur de journée. Jamais elle n'avait été comme ça. Elle avait l'impression de changer, de devenir une personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas, et cela terrifiait purement et simplement. Elle commençait à douter de tout, et tout particulièrement de son amour pour Ron. Leur dernière dispute ne faisait que la conforter dans l'idée qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun, plus rien à partager.

_**« J'ai dit non ! »**__s'écria t-elle, bien plus fort que prévu._

_Le silence s'installa aux alentours et plusieurs personnes la fixèrent d'un regard inquisiteur. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, et lança un regard furibond à Ronald et quitta la table, ignorant les appels d'Harry et de Ginny. Elle traversa le premier étage en marmonnant quelques jurons et manqua de frapper Ron lorsqu'il tenta de la retenir en lui attrapant fermement le poignet. Furibonde, elle lui face et le fixa froidement. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour la comprendre, et par-dessus tout il l'utilisait comme si elle n'était que le simple objet de sa vengeance._

_**« Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? » **__s'écria le rouquin, essoufflé de lui avoir couru après._

_Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir, elle répondit tristement :_

_**« Tu dois impérativement arrêter de me mettre autant la pression pour ton stupide plan ! Ce n'est pas à moi de faire les frais de tes conflits avec Drago ! »**_

_**« Ah ! Parce que c'est Drago maintenant ? »**__ s'exclama t-il d'une voix qui mêlait le dégoût et la surprise._

_**« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »**_

_**« Oui, mais si tu n'as pas les épaules pour rendre service à ton petit ami, alors il fallait le dire dès le début, j'aurais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger… »**__ répondit-il méchamment._

_**« Ce n'est pas le problème Ron ! Je suis ta copine, pas seulement l'intermédiaire entre toi et la victoire sur Drago, et si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ça, alors il vaut mieux, autant pour toi que pour moi, qu'on en reste l… »**_

_**« Tu… Tu me largues là ? » **__bégaya le roux en écarquillant les yeux, hébété._

_**« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Ron… Tu es différent, tu es obsédé par cette histoire, ça fait plus d'un mois que c'est notre seul sujet de conversation ! Grandis un peu, au lieu de mettre tous le monde dans tes petits problèmes existentiels ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ? »**_

_Pour toute réponse, Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa sans prévenir, écrasant avec la violence du désespoir ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie. Hermione mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis elle se rendit que ce baiser volé la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Elle le repoussa sans ménagement et se recula de lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui démontre son affection de cette manière. Elle avait simplement besoin d'être rassurée, de trouver du réconfort, mais visiblement il ne semblait pas prêt à lui en donner. Furieux, Ron tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir._

Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses sombres pensées mais elle ne daigna même pas lever la tête pour regarder le visiteur impromptu, de toute façon, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Drago, et elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle avait eu assez d'émotion pour la journée, elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse déprimer en paix et pleurer sur son sort. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, elle le sentait. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle avait terriblement froid. Elle aurait voulu mourir dans l'instant.

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, elle sentit deux bras musclés la soulever du canapé et l'emmener hors de la salle commune. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago pour lui faciliter la tâche et surtout pour conserver son équilibre. Elle ne broncha pas et ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander où il l'emmenait. Elle s'en fichait éperdument, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre avec lui, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage nécessaire pour revenir jusqu'à sa chambre, elle était trop épuisée à cause des événements.

Elle fut prise de vertige lorsque Drago la déposa doucement à terre, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle entendit vaguement un bruit d'eau, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du blond lui déboutonner sa chemise puis lui retirer son pantalon, elle prit soudainement conscience de la situation et plongea son regard désespérée dans le sien. Elle ne protesta pas. Il lui ôta également ses sous-vêtements avant de se déshabiller à son tour.

Elle se sentit une seconde fois soulevée du sol puis plonger dans une eau agréablement chaude. Drago l'avait amené dans la salle de bain secrète des préfets, celle-là même où Harry avait réussi à entendre l'œuf des sirènes chanter lors de leur quatrième année. Il l'avait assise sur lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux d'une main, une hanche de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione se sentit bien, reposée. Dos à lui, elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule et savoura les caresses sans un mot.

**« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir déshabillée… »** murmura le Serpentard avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

**« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… »** répondit-elle, absente.

**« Tu es triste ? »**

**« Fatiguée… »**

**« N'y pense plus. »** ordonna t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

**« De quoi parles-tu ? » **s'enquit-elle, mine de rien.

**« Moi aussi je les ai vu, pas la peine de faire semblant. »**

Hermione se redressa subitement, comme miraculeusement requinquée, se dégagea sans violence de l'emprise du blond et lui fit face, surprise.

**« Tu as vu qui ? » **demanda t-elle de plus en plus suspicieuse.

**« Weasmoche et Lavande se fouiller le fond de la gorge dans le parc »** expliqua t-il en ricanant, mais lorsqu'il remarqua que la lionne était devenue livide, il réalisa son erreur. **« Attends, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu faisais la gueule ? »**

Hermione resta muette. Etrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune tristesse, comme si elle s'y était attendu et que le blond ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau. Un petit rire désabusé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fixait toujours son homologue.

**« Hermione ? »**

Drago n'obtint toujours pas de réponse et se rapprocha d'elle.

**« Granger, je te cause là ! » **appela t-il un peu plus fort pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle sembla enfin se reconnecter à la réalité et plaça ses deux mains derrière la nuque du Vert et Argent avant de l'embrasser avec passion. D'abord surpris, ce dernier ne bougea pas et se laissa faire passivement. Lorsque les gestes de la brune se firent plus entreprenant, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. A ce moment précis, il sut qu'il avait gagné la partie. Elle allait se donner à lui sans émettre le moindre de signe de culpabilité ou de réticence.

Sans plus attendre, et trop impatient de se fondre en elle, il l'attrapa par les cuisses et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de l'appuyer contre le rebord du bassin et de lui dévorer le cou de baisers brûlants de désir. Il avait cru devenir fou le soir où elle l'avait laissé tombé au dernier moment, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre, de la faire jouir encore et encore, de se perdre dans le plaisir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ces dernières semaines avaient été une véritable torture : la voir chaque jour passer à côté de lui, sentir son parfum sur le canapé ou son gel douche dans la salle de bain.

De plus, il n'arrivait plus à le faire avec d'autres filles, ce qui ajoutait encore à son impatience grandissante. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être autant obnubilé par une fille comme elle, qui était son total opposé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait coucher avec elle pour qu'elle lui sorte définitivement de la tête. Une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il désirait, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Hermione redeviendrait Granger, la brune au corps de déesse redeviendrait l'affreux castor aux cheveux ébouriffés, la femme désirable redeviendrait l'insupportable miss je-sais-tout.

Il se détestait de la désirer ainsi, mais à présent il était trop tard pour regretter ou pour dramatiser, il fallait juste y mettre un terme. Il caressa voluptueusement sa poitrine avant de descendre jusqu'à son intimité. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, l'entendre crier son nom. Il la pénétra de ses doigts et entama et long et lent va et vient, gémissement lui-même en la sentant se contracter de plaisir contre lui. Il se rua une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres avec la ferme intention de ne plus les quitter. Il perdait la tête.

Il avait imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois dans sa tête, mais ce qui se déroulait en ce moment dépassait de loin toutes ses attentes.

**« Prends moi… » **gémit-elle d'une voix enrouée par le plaisir.

Un frisson traversa le Serpentard et, sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça fiévreusement en elle, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement bruyant. Drago n'avait jamais ressenti pareil plaisir, en cet instant, leurs deux corps semblaient avoir été conçus pour s'unir. Il la sentait tellement serrée, tellement délicieuse. Il sentit la lionne planter ses ongles dans la peau fine de son dos et il comprit qu'elle approchait de la délivrance. Tant mieux, lui-même n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. Il accéléra ses mouvements, s'interdisant de jouir avant elle. Il voulait la voir, la regarder, l'entendre, et ne pas en perdre la moindre miette. Il la sentit se contracter d'un seul coup et émettre un long et puissant cri de jouissance. Comblé, il la suivit aussitôt et jouit au plus profond d'elle.

Essoufflé, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule son amante, humant doucement le parfum enivrant de sa chevelure.

**« Je t'aime… »**

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Hermione se recula de lui à pas lents, ses yeux plonger dans les siens. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Drago venait-il de… De lui déclarer son amour ? Elle le fixa encore, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le blond, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, alors pourquoi lui était-ce venu naturellement ? Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose tout de suite pour clarifier la situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse.

**« Désolée, c'est sortit tout seul, j'ai surement trop l'habitude de le dire à chaque fois pour m'assurer qu'elles reviennent ! » **expliqua t-il, essayant surement au passage de se convaincre lui-même de cet odieux mensonge.

La vérité, c'est que, sans s'en apercevoir, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était contre-nature d'avoir de tels sentiments pour une simple Sang de Bourbe. Choqué, Drago sortit de l'immense baignoire, se sécha d'un coup de baguette, s'habilla sans un mot ni un regard pour la brune, et sortit de la pièce avec précipitation. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air, cela lui remettrait surement les idées en place ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, c'était tout simplement impossible. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il désirait, tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre, et la lionne tentatrice ne reviendrait jamais hanter son esprit.

* * *

Hermione fit une ou deux brasses et s'accouda sur le rebord, stupéfaite. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Les mots du serpent l'avaient à la fois choquée et réconfortée. Si elle n'avait pas été un modèle de retenue, elle lui aurait surement répondu qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment ? N'était-ce pas sa récente rupture avec Ron qui provoquait en elle se pressant besoin d'affection ? Au final, Malefoy avait raison : Elle se posait trop de question.

Elle ne pensait même plus à Ronald et son insupportable pimbêche blonde, ça ne la faisait pas souffrir outre mesure. Elle n'était déjà plus amoureuse de lui depuis quelques mois, elle avait juste refuser de se l'avouer, par peur de voir la vérité en face. Elle se sentait simplement troublée. Troublée par ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago. Troublée par les trois mots qu'il avait osé prononcer de manière si sincère et si naturelle. Troublée par tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse avoir le moindre contrôle dessus.

Elle était quasiment certaine que Drago Malefoy n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, c'était tout simplement impensable, il fallait rester réaliste ! C'était trop dur à avaler. Pourtant, même si elle était certaine que ce dernier ne ressentait pas d'amour pour elle, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait tout simplement ignorer ce que l'amour était vraiment, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence : il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, un début de sentiment peut être, et, étrangement, cela était réciproque.

* * *

**« Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »** s'exclama Blaise avant de partir dans une franche rigolade et de vider son verre d'un trait.

**« Je crois bien que notre plan est une réussite mon cher Blaise »** poursuivit Drago en servant lui aussi un verre. **« Je me suis tapé la miss je-sais-tout et je me suis bien vengé de ce petit moins que rien de Weaslaid. »**

**« Honnêtement je pensais que tu n'y arriverais pas. Ça t'auras pris un sacré bout de temps quand même, tu perds de ton talent ! »**

**« Hey, c'était Granger, pas n'importe quelle trainée ! C'était forcément un peu plus compliqué ! » **essaya de se défendre Drago.

**« Tu as pris ton pied au moins ? »** s'enquit Blaise avec un sourire pervers.

**« Comme tu n'imagines même pas mon vieux… »** soupira t-il, déjà nostalgique, en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Blaise perdit son sourire et soupira.

**« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, t'en pinces vraiment pour elle hein ? »**

**« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »**

**« C'est ce que tout le monde pense en tout cas, Pansy et Théodore sont d'accord avec moi, mais eux pensent que tu ne sais plus à qui tu dois allégeance. Tu devrais faire attention, parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs que moi Drago… »**

**« C'est une blague ? » **s'énerva le blond.

**« Tu sais, moi je me fiche pas mal de savoir que tu l'aimes, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça risque de ne pas plaire à certaines personnes. »**

**« Tu commences à me prendre la tête Blaise, je te conseille d'arrêter… »**

**« Oh, et bien dans ce cas, maintenant que tu nous l'as bien dévergondée, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille m'occuper un peu d'elle ? »**

Drago se leva brusquement et empoigna son camarada par le col de sa chemise, l'étranglant presque, rouge de fureur.

**« Si tu la touches Blaise, je vais tellement te démolir que même ta propre mère aura du mal à te reconnaître… »** grinça t-il, menaçant.

**« Tu défends ton territoire ? » **demanda t-il avec un sourire moqueur. **« Impressionnant comme l'amour peut vous changer un homme ! »**

**« Je ne ressens rien pour elle » **déclara Drago d'une voix ferme.

**« Prouve le. »** le provoqua le Serpentard.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : "Douloureuses Révélations"_


	10. Chapitre 10, Douloureuses Révélations

**Voici le chapitre 10 de _Will You Dare_ ! Cette fois, je suis dans les temps et ça va continuer ! Comme je le disais dans le blabla du précédent chapitre, la relation entre les deux protagonistes prend une toute autre direction : Hermione a définitivement perdu Ron, et Drago, quant à lui, semble bien décider à sauver sa fierté, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Alors qu'il tente, suivant les conseils de Blaise, de séduire Hermione Granger, cette dernière se voit confier la même mission par son petit ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle devient peu à peu l'instrument de la vengeance des deux jeunes étudiants. Ils se cherchent, ils se trouvent, ils se rejettent. Ron la trompe, Hermione craque et s'abandonne à ses désirs.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur, prête à affronter toutes les épreuves qui lui barreraient la route, prête à surmonter les regards accusateurs de Ronald et Harry, prête à ignorer les regards pervers de Drago. Rien ne semblait être en mesure d'entamer sa bonne humeur, du moins en apparence. Encore au chaud dans son lit double au draps de satin rouge carmin, elle s'étira longuement, ne pouvant retenir un bâillement ou deux. Elle se frotta la tête, encore à demi endormie.

Comme chaque matin, sur sa tête brune, c'était Verdun. Un véritable champ de bataille ou les cheveux s'emmêlaient et s'entassaient pêle-mêle de manière tout à fait anarchique. Pestant silencieusement contre ce carnage capillaire, elle se leva paresseusement et marcha par automatisme jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche tiède pour se mettre un coup de fouet et, à l'aide de sa baguette et de sa brosse à cheveux, se fit un brushing digne de ce nom. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient disciplinés, soyeux, souples.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle entreprit de se brosser les dents. Il était inutile d'avoir une belle apparence si l'hygiène corporelle ne suivait pas. C'est ce moment précis que choisi Drago pour entrer à son tour. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué, mais pour d'autres raisons. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux passablement cernés, et la jeune lionne pouvait sentir de là où elle était l'odeur d'alcool fermenté qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il soupira bruyamment tout en se plaquant une main sur la tête, l'air désespéré.

**« Par Merlin Granger, tu ne veux pas arrêter de te pavaner en petite tenue, je te rappelle qu'on vit en communauté... »** râla t-il.

La jeune femme regarda sa nuisette, puis le caleçon de Drago. Encore. Et encore une fois. Pas de doute, il était bel et bien en train de se moquer d'elle, et ouvertement en plus. Elle cracha son dentifrice et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

**« J'espère que c'est une blague Drago, tu es encore moins vêtu que moi, tu laisses trainer tes affaires partout, il y a des cadavres de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu dans toutes les pièces où tu passes ! Et combien fois je t'ai retrouvé endormi complètement nu sur le canapé ? C'est ça que tu appelles vivre en communauté ? »** se moqua t-elle ouvertement.

**« Tu as vraiment un don pour retourner le cerveau des gens Granger, c'est fou... »** gémit-il en se massant le crâne.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut tentée de ne rien dire de plus et de finir de se préparer toute seule dans sa chambre, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient la langue à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille, mais le serpent semblait décidé à étouffer l'affaire. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle remarqua qu'il avait retiré son caleçon. Elle détourna instinctivement les yeux, ne pouvant retenir au passage un rire ironique. Il osait lui faire la leçon et s'affichait complètement nu devant elle.

Lorsqu'il fut bien caché derrière le rideau de douche, elle le regarda de nouveau, bien décidée à le titiller un peu. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle savait qu'il nierait tout en bloc face à ses petits camarades de Serpentard, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'il accepterait de s'entretenir avec elle à propos de ça, au moins en privé. Elle se rapprocha à pas lent de la douche, avec le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau, elle voulait être sûre qu'il entende le moindre de ses mots.

**« Alors ça y est ? Je suis redevenue 'Granger' maintenant ? »** demanda t-elle histoire de commencer de manière assez douce.

Drago mit quelques secondes à répondre. Ce petit interrogatoire le mettait visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'appellerais par ton prénom, on n'est pas si intime que j'sache ! »** répondit-il comme si cela relevait de l'évidence même.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour garder son sang froid. Plutôt que de s'énerver, elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

**« Pourtant hier encore tu le gémissais dans la salle de bain privée des préfets... »** marmonna t-elle doucement, moqueuse, mais assez fort pour que Drago l'entende.

Il repoussa quelques secondes le rideau de douche pour la fixer droit dans les yeux, plus hautain et condescendant que jamais.

**« Désolé, ça ne me dit rien »**avoua t-il avec un sourire des plus ironique.

Sans un mot de plus, il referma le rideau et reprit paisiblement ses petites affaires. Il avait tenté de le cacher mais elle avait bien sentit que sa petite pique lui avait fait quelque chose, elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Alors comme ça il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Très bien, dans ce cas, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Retirant les deux bretelles de sa nuisette, elle la laissa tomber au sol et pénétra nue dans la douche.

**« Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire... »** le provoqua t-elle en commençant à lui procurer quelques caresses indécentes.

Le blond n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester, et, à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'en avait plus du tout envie. Sentir les mains de _sa_ Lionne effectuer de tendancieux massages sur sa personne était tout à fait plaisant, agréable. Il fronça un bref instant les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'elle était _sa_ Lionne ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les caresses que cette dernières lui procurait coupèrent court à ses élucubrations mentales. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent, il aurait tout le temps d'en assumer les conséquences plus tard.

Il cru devenir fou en la voyant s'agenouiller face à lui et entourer le bout de son sexe de ses lèvres si douces. Il manqua de défaillir. La sensation était tout simplement exquise. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, gémissant doucement. Il glissa doucement une main dans les cheveux de la brune pour l'inciter à en faire plus. Il était en train de se consumer de plaisir. Drago pouvait bien sentir qu'elle n'était pas expérimentée, c'était peut-être même la première qu'elle faisais ce genre de chose, mais cela rendait la situation encore plus excitante. Il était le premier à prendre possession de sa bouche si tentatrice.

Pour une novice, Hermione s'en sortait divinement bien. Elle jouait de sa langue chaude et humide, de ses lèvres pulpeuses, de ses doigts fins et agiles, pour le plus grand bonheur du serpent qui rougissait de plaisir. Elle accéléra soudainement le mouvement, essayant de le prendre toujours plus profondément en bouche. Elle voulait lui procurer un maximum de plaisir, de façon à ce qu'il n'oublie jamais cet instant. C'était là sa petite vengeance personnelle : Drago était complètement soumis à elle. En cet instant, elle aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Au dernier moment, le Serpentard repoussa la tête de son amante et son orgasme lui arracha un long et rauque gémissement de bien-être. Il tenta de calmer le rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience, elle se débrouillait rudement bien. Il l'aida à se relever, et, toujours exciter, l'accula doucement contre la paroi de la douche et l'embrassa avec passion. Mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, laissant sa langue caresser prudemment celle de _sa_ jolie brune.

Il laissa glisser une de ses mains sur la peau nue et mouillée de la jeune femme avant de venir la placer dans le creux de son dos pour la rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Il avait ce besoin insensé de la maintenir tout près, de sentir son corps se fondre dans le sien, d'apprécier la chaleur et l'odeur fruité de sa peau si douce. Enivré, il délaissa ses lèvres et vint mordiller la peau fine de son cou avant de la couvrir de baisers légers, tendres. De sa main de libre, il entreprit à son tour de la caresser, même lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son intimité, elle le repoussa et sortit de la douche.

Elle s'entoura d'une serviette et, devant la mine étonnée de son amant, elle déclara, moqueuse :

**« On n'est pas si intime que j'sache ! »**

Satisfaite de voir que sa petite machination avait eut l'effet escompté, elle quitta la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres. Drago quant à lui fut forcé d'avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Finalement, la petite Rouge et Or n'était peut être pas si innocente que ça, elle se révélait même être une habile manipulatrice, et par dessus le marché, une amante exceptionnelle. Il sortit à son tour de la douche, cacha ce qu'il y a avait à cacher avec une serviette toute chaude et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Après avoir prit un léger petit déjeuner, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ignorant superbement les regards accusateurs de ses deux camarades de maison. Ron ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, se contentant de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas, et Harry, quant à lui, semblait définitivement être du côté du rouquin. Elle soupira : s'ils voulaient se comporter comme des enfants stupides et rancuniers, et bien qu'ils le fassent, c'était à présent le cadet de ses soucis.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la bibliothèque, un bruit de pas pressés dans son dos attira son attention. Elle constata que Ginny courait derrière elle pour la rattraper, essoufflée. Hermione s'arrêta pour l'attendre, ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir de sa venue ou craindre les représailles de la petite sœur de son ex. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec sa meilleure amie, elle voulait juste passer un petit moment tranquille, toute seule, avec un bon bouquin sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

**« Hermione ! Attends-moi, j'aimerais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas ! »** s'écria la rousse en arrivant à son niveau.

**« Si tu es venue pour me faire la morale tu perds ton temps, ces deux imbéciles s'en chargent déjà très bien »** répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**« Arrête Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que Ronald est mon frère que je cautionne forcément tout ce qu'il fait ! Je veux juste discuter un peu, ça arrive de moins en moins ces temps-ci… »** expliqua t-elle gentiment.

**« D'accord, excuse-moi, c'est juste que voir Harry et Ron me traiter comme une étrangère me fait plus de mal que je ne veux bien l'avouer… »**

**« Je comprends ne t'en fais pas ! Viens, on va se trouver un coin tranquille au fond de la bibliothèque, on pourra discuter sans être déranger ! »**

Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle suivit son amie à travers les rayonnages et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une table libre. A 10h un samedi, la bibliothèque était complètement déserte, elles n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour la côté discrétion. Ginny regarda Hermione sourire béatement sans raison apparente. Elle avait pensé que cette dernière serait malheureuse, ravagée que Ron ne soit plus son petit ami, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle semblait heureuse, paisible, comme si tout allait bien pour elle en ce moment.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux.

**« Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien, c'est quoi ton petit secret ? »** s'enquit Ginny avec un sourire entendu.

Hermione sembla hésiter. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ?

**« Je n'ai pas de secret, je me sens bien c'est tout »** mentit-elle.

**« Pas à moi Hermione, alors, comment il s'appelle, je le connais ? »** insista la rouquine.

**« Et bien, à vrai dire, oui, tu le connais. Tu le connais bien même »** expliqua Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Ginny sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Alors effectivement, sa meilleure amie fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre. Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit : Entretenait-elle une relation avec un autre homme depuis sa séparation avec Ronald, ou bien depuis plus longtemps ? Elle ne voulait pas la juger, mais elle croyait dur comme fer en l'honneur et la fidélité, elle pouvait donc difficilement concevoir l'adultère.

**« Depuis longtemps ? »** demanda t-elle pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

**« Quelques temps après que je me sois séparée de Ron… Mais en réalité ce petit jeu dure depuis plusieurs mois… »** avoua t-elle à demi-mots, gênée.

La rouquine regarda sa meilleure amie, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui en vouloir d'avoir mentit à son frère pendant plusieurs mois ou si, au contraire, elle devait faire son possible pour la soutenir et l'encourager à tourner rapidement la page. Elle se trouvait prise entre deux feux : si elle soutenait ouvertement Hermione, Ron vivrait cela comme une véritable trahison et lui en voudrait surement pendant longtemps, mais si elle soutenait son frère, elle perdrait surement son amie.

**« Tu as trompé mon frère ? »**

**« Non, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à le faire. Il voulait que je séduise un élève pour qu'il puisse se venger de lui… »** avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux.

**« Attends… Il a osé te demander de faire ça ? Quel imbécile… »** pesta la rousse.

**« Et il ne s'est pas privé de noyer son chagrin dans les bras de Lavande, cette garce a simplement attendu le bon moment pour se jeter sur lui et le récupérer »** rajouta Hermione, sa voix pleine d'amertume.

**« Je… Je n'étais pas au courant… Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il m'a raconté ! »** se défendit Ginny, s'en voulant d'avoir douté d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Gin, c'est un problème entre Ron et moi, et tu n'as pas à être prise à partie, que ça soit par moi ou lui ! » la rassura la brune en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter.

Ginny la fixa quelques secondes.

**« Et… De qui Ronald voulait se venger ? »**

**« De… Drago »** répondit Hermione en lâchant subitement sa main et en détournant les yeux, gênée.

* * *

Drago avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre à faire les cents pas, à se torturer l'esprit dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à son problème. Ses camarades et amis de Serpentard devenaient de plus en plus oppressants, et particulièrement Blaise, qui commençait vraiment à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il fallait qu'il arrive à leur prouver à tous que pour lui, Hermione Granger n'était qu'un jouet sexuel, qu'une conquête de plus à afficher sur son tableau de chasse. Il fallait qu'il sauve son honneur et sa réputation avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour convaincre Blaise sans faire de mal à _sa_ délicieuse petite lionne. Cette pensée le troubla plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi, d'un seul coup, se souciait-il du bien être de la Gryffondor ? En quelques secondes, il se trouva une bonne raison capable de biaiser à nouveau son esprit agité : il se souciait de ne pas blesser la brune pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre ses faveurs. S'il la traitait comme toutes les autres, elle s'en formaliserait sans nul doute et plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de toucher son corps.

Le simple fait de penser au corps si tentateur de la jeune fille provoqua en lui une intense sensation de chaleur. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, il fallait qu'il goûte une nouvelle fois à la douceur de ses lèvres si pleines, qu'il puisse encore caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau doré, se perdre dans l'intensité de son regard de braise. Il se leva et s'habilla prestement. Les week-ends, les élèves n'étaient pas forcés de porter leur robe de sorcier, ils étaient donc libre de s'habiller comme bon leur semblaient. Il enfila une chemise noire en soie et un pantalon droit de la même couleur.

Il quitta précipitamment leurs appartements et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il était certain de la trouver ici. Il se posta à l'entrée et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il y avait encore deux ou trois autres personnes dans la pièce et il souhaitait rester discret. Si tout Poudlard venait à apprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sut qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Il fit demi-tour et marcha assez lentement pour être sûr que sa lionne puisse le suivre, mais assez vite pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il débarquait dans un couloir désert. Lorsqu'Hermione passa devant lui sans le voir, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emprisonna des siens. Avec un sourire en coin, il la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il sourit contre ses lèvres en la sentant frissonner de plaisir. Jamais de sa vie entière il n'avait autant désiré une fille, elle le rendait tout simplement fou. Il la voulait pour lui, et pour lui tout seul. Jamais plus il ne tolèrerait qu'un autre pose ses mains sur elle, et si Weasley s'avisait de lui faire du mal, il lui tordrait le cou de ses propres mains.

Etait-ce de la jalousie ou bien de la possessivité ? Il préféra penser qu'il ne souhaitait simplement pas la partager avec qui que ce soit pour rester le seul à connaître ses faveurs. Chassant ses idées de son esprit, il quitta ses lèvres à regret pour venir embrasser la peau fine et sensible de son cou, laissant ses mains passer sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Son parfum était enivrant, il lui faisait perdre la tête.

**« C'est trop mignon… »** se moqua ouvertement Blaise en les surprenant.

Il était accompagné de Pansy, Théodore, Grégory et Vincent, et affichait un sourire plus que satisfait.

**« Tu vois Pansy, toi qui ne voulais pas me croire ! »** continua t-il, en sachant très bien que la jalousie maladive de la jeune Serpentarde ferait bientôt des étincelles.

Elle et Drago étaient destinés à se marier dès qu'ils en auraient l'âge, et il savait mieux que personne à quel point la petite brune était transie d'amour pour le prince des Serpents. Elle acceptait depuis trop longtemps sans broncher qu'il la trompe avec toutes sortes de filles, mais elle ne l'avait jamais prit sur le fait, et encore moins avec une impure de l'acabit d'Hermione Granger. Blaise jubilait en voyant Pansy perdre son sang-froid. Son but était simple : Obliger Drago à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour la Gryffondor.

Alors que Pansy semblait prête à se jeter sur la lionne pour lui refaire le portrait, Drago s'interposa, et, d'un geste du bras, poussa Hermione derrière lui pour la défendre. Il regretta immédiatement son geste. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ? Quand il croisa le regard furibond de sa future femme, il sut qu'il allait amèrement regretter son geste, et que pour s'en sortir, il devrait prendre le risque de perdre Hermione à tout jamais. Il devrait la faire souffrir, il n'avait plus d'autres solutions

**« Du calme Pansy, si Drago est tombé amoureux, tu dois l'accepter… »** la calma Blaise d'une voix neutre.

Les yeux de Parkinson s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**« Tu l'aimes ? »** demanda t-elle, à bout de nerf.

**« Non »** répondit froidement Drago comme si cela relevait de l'évidence. **« Je reste avec elle pour m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas un coma post-baise, je ne veux pas avoir de problème »**

Blaise soupira bruyamment.

**« Dans ce cas pousse-toi, et laisse moi lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient ! » **répliqua Pansy avec un regard mauvais.

Le blond sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais ne bougea pas.

**« Drago. Pousse-toi. »** ordonna la jeune Serpentarde d'une voix dure et sans appel.

Vaincu, Drago bouscula Pansy et quitta le couloir d'un pas pressé. Hermione ferma les yeux, humiliée, bafouée.

**« Espèce de petite trainée, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de poser tes sales mains d'impure sur Drago. Crabbe ! Goyle ! Assurez-vous qu'elle n'oublie pas ce que je viens de lui dire. »** menaça Pansy d'une voix grinçante avant de partir à son tour.

Crabbe ricana et fit craquer les os de ses doigts.

* * *

_Voilà voilà pour ce dixième chapitre ! Je tenais juste à apporter une petite précision concernant d'abord Pansy Parkinson : Contrairement à ce que je vois dans beaucoup de fanfictions, je ne considère pas ce personnage comme étant simplement une petite bourgeoise écervelée et vicieuse, simplement comme une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale : Elle est amoureuse de Drago, et elle ne supporte pas qu'une autre fille s'en approche. De plus, elle ne porte pas Hermione dans son cœur, ce qui explique qu'elle réagisse manière si violente._

_Pour ce qui est de Drago qui, dans ce chapitre, passe pour un bon gros salaud, j'essaye simplement de rester réaliste. Il a beau avoir des sentiments pour Hermione, premièrement, il ne l'accepte pas, et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour changer brusquement de camp et se retourner contre ses amis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il commence à ressentir quelque chose et qu'il ouvre un peu son cœur que tout va devenir subitement rose. Pour moi, un Drago amoureux et un Drago torturé entre son devoir et sa passion._

_Donc, chers lecteurs et lectrices, à vos reviews :D !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : "À Cœur Ouvert"_


	11. Chapitre 11, À Coeur Ouvert

**Et hop, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute :) ! **

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s**

* * *

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Drago Malefoy a eu quelques déconvenues avec les Rouge et Or, et tout en particulier avec Ron Weasley. Le voilà fermement décidé à se venger. Alors qu'il tente, suivant les conseils de Blaise, de séduire Hermione Granger, cette dernière se voit confier la même mission par son petit ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle devient peu à peu l'instrument de la vengeance des deux jeunes étudiants. Après avoir rompu avec Ron, sa relation avec Dravo semble s'améliorer, mais ce dernier l'abandonne lorsque Pansy lui demande faire un choix.

* * *

Hermione se retourna une énième fois dans le lit que madame Pomfresh lui avait attribué à son arrivée, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, de s'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Drago n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, elle revoyait la scène, elle ressentait encore les mains de Crabbe enserrer son cou, celles de Goyle lui administrer la correction de sa vie. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Malgré tous les efforts de l'infirmière, le corps de la jeune Gryffondor gardait encore quelques séquelles des sévices qui lui avaient été infligées. Les os de son bras s'étaient parfaitement ressoudés, mais elle éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à faire des efforts avec. A chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, une vive douleur la tiraillait dans tous le dos, en souvenir des trop nombreux coups de pied qu'elle avait reçu et du Diffindo qui lui avait laissé une énorme balafre assez profonde.

Les autres plaies et les nombreuses ecchymoses dont son corps et son visage avait été recouverts avaient presque toutes disparues. Les restes d'un œil au beurre noir finissaient lentement de disparaitre. Ignorant la douleur, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et retint difficilement une seconde larme. Ils lui avaient brûlés les cheveux et à présent, sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Dépitée, elle se leva, grimaçant de douleur. Ses jambes aussi étaient douloureuses. En somme, elle avait subit un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ici, à boire des infectes potions de soin qui étaient loin d'avoir le goût de la Pimentine, de se faire reprendre par l'infirmière à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se lever. Elle voulait retrouver son lit, retrouver Ginny, revenir en cours. Elle ne voulait plus repenser à cette histoire.

Elle avait mentit à tout ceux qui lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, en prétendant ne se souvenir de rien, et, à la vue de toute la violence qu'on lui avait infligée, personne n'eut de mal à la croire. Elle attrapa une paire de longs ciseaux et inspecta son reflet dans la glace. Sa coiffure asymétrique et partiellement brûlée lui donnait envie de vomir. A l'aide de sa baguette et des ciseaux, elle coupa le tout jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus aller plus loin.

Elle soupira fortement en se regardant dans le miroir. Au final, les cheveux courts ne lui allaient pas si mal que ça… Elle avait laissé assez de longueur pour que ça reste féminin, mais elle pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur sa longue chevelure. D'un geste de rage, elle balança les ciseaux contre la glace qui se brisa en milles morceaux. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers du bras. Quoiqu'il lui en coute, elle comptait bien obtenir réparation. Elle étranglerait elle-même Pansy Parkinson avant de s'occuper du gars de ses deux gorilles et fidèles serviteurs.

Elle ne voulait même pas penser à Drago. Ce dernier n'en valait même pas la peine. Ce lâche ne méritait même pas sa colère, juste sa pitié. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir agit ainsi, c'était dans sa nature, elle avait presque de la peine pour lui. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de se venger, la conscience de ce dernier s'en chargerait pour elle. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement désabusé en voyant son reflet. On lui avait souvent reproché son manque de féminité, mais là, cela atteignait des sommets.

Elle retourna jusque son lit récupéra toutes ses affaires pour les fourrer négligemment dans son lit. Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Elle posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose dessus. Un écrin enroulé d'un ruban rouge sang accompagné d'un morceau de parchemin plié. Suspicieuse, elle ouvrit sans mot le présent et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un collier en argent. Une chaine toute fine avec un pendentif que les petits diamants qui le recouvraient faisaient scintiller.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle déplia le mot et le lut d'un œil distrait, sachant déjà très à quoi s'attendre.

_Pardon. Retrouve-moi en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à 22h. D._

Elle chiffonna le papier et le jeta à l'aveuglette quelque part dans la pièce. Drago avait vraiment décidé de se payer sa tête jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda le collier. Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement pouvoir l'acheter avec ce genre de présent ? N'avait-il donc rien compris du tout ? A cette pensée, la jeune brune sentit son cœur se serrer, mais elle se reprit bien vite, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Si Drago arrivait à se mentir à lui-même et à bloquer toutes ses émotions, elle pourrait facilement y arriver aussi. Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle réussirait.

* * *

**« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas assassiner Pansy dans l'heure qui vient »** grinça Drago en avalant une gorgée de plus de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Il était ivre mort.

**« Ton père te déshériterait dans la minute »** se moqua ouvertement Blaise.

Furieux, le blond éclata son verre sur la table en marbre, grimaçant de douleur lorsque les bouts de verre lui rentrèrent dans la main.

**« Tu as vu comme moi dans quel état elle est, ils auraient pu la tuer si tu ne l'avais pas emmenée à l'infirmerie ! »** explosa le prince des Serpentards tout en retirant un à un les morceaux tranchants qui avaient pénétrés son épiderme.

Blaise ne put retenir un ricanement désabusé.

**« Ce n'est pas elle la vraie coupable Drago… »** expliqua Blaise d'une voix neutre.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant parfaitement que son ami avec raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pas le droit de rejeter la faute sur les autres : Pansy n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il soupira tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état juste à cause d'elle ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en lui était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. Blaise pouvait-il avoir raison ? Avait-il réellement des sentiments pour Hermione Granger ? Ce n'était pas impossible, jamais encore il n'avait ressentit une chose pareille pour une autre fille, mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour…

Il devait au moins lui parler, peut-être s'excuser, même s'il était conscient que ça ne changerait rien et qu'elle continuerait à lui en vouloir malgré tout. Il voulait la voir, la regarder encore et encore, la protéger, la défendre contre le monde entier. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le décallage entre ses pensées et ses agissements. Il avait beau vouloir prendre soin d'elle, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait qu'à faire le contraire.

Il se sentit terriblement impuissant, faible, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il regarda l'heure, il serait bientôt temps de se rendre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il n'était même pas sûr de la trouver la bas, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer encore d'avanatage, au risque de perdre sa belle Gryffondor pour toujours. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

* * *

Drago était assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du septième étage depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, et sa belle Gryffondor ne se montrait toujours pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il se trouva complètement stupide d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle viendrait à sa rencontre après ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait eu ni l'envie ni la force de se soulever contre ses camarades de maison, et encore moins contre la fureur de Pansy.

Dans un sens, il regrettait d'avoir réagit comme ça, parce qu'elle ne manquerait de lui rappeler pendant un bon moment à quel point il avait été lâche, et à quel point il s'était comporté en parfait petit Serpentard incapable d'avoir des idées propres. Il aurait pu la protéger, il aurait pu envoyer promener Pansy et sa meute sans le moindre mal, il aurait pu s'imposer et faire preuve de courage, mais il avait préféré s'enterrer la tête dans le sable et prétendre que tout allait bien.

Il était partit, elle avait simplement baissé les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, elle ne l'avait pas supplié de revenir, elle avait affronté seule la situation. De toute façon, même si elle l'avait appelé, aurait-ce changer quoique ce soit ? Aurait-il fait demi-tour pour lui venir en aide ? Probablement pas, mais le sentiment de culpabilité qui le grignotait déjà petit à petit l'aurait probablement déjà achevé. Il était parti sans se retourner, parce qu'il aurait été incapable de supporter la vision de Crabbe et Goyle en train de s'en prendre à sa belle petite brune.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu allongée dans ce lit d'infirmerie, endormie, avec son bras en écharpe et son visage tuméfié, il avait eu envie de commettre un meurtre, avant de réaliser qu'au final, il était le seul et unique coupable. Il était le seul à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Il était responsable. Alors qu'il avait voulu attendre son réveil pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il ne laisserait jamais plus rien lui arriver, il avait préféré s'en aller lâchement, préférant éviter la confrontation.

Il avait posé son cadeau sur la table de chevet, tout en sachant au fond très bien qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas, qu'elle le jetterait ou qu'elle lui balancerait à la figure en hurlant qu'elle n'était le genre de trainée qu'on achète avec un bijou de luxe. Il le savait déjà, et pourtant il lui avait quand même laissé. Parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Parce qu'il avait toujours agit comme ça, et que ça avait toujours suffit.

Mais Hermione était différente, et il fallait être stupide pour ne pas le remarquer. Elle était un mystère à elle seule et il ne la comprendrait probablement jamais. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, ils n'avaient pas le même mode de vie, la même façon de penser, tout semblait les opposer. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait à attendre une femme qui ne viendrait jamais, et qui était probablement déjà avec ses amis en pensant à tout sauf à lui.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se lever et de partir, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien apparut devant lui. Elle avait encore quelques hématomes dispersés ça et là sur le visage, et son regard semblait éteint. Elle n'avait plus la vivacité qu'il chérissait tant chez elle. Il s'approcha d'un pas mais elle l'arrêta, secouant négativement la tête. Elle se posta prêt de la fenêtre et observa le ciel : noir, et sans la moindre étoile, seule la lune faisait office de source de lumière.

Il vint se poster à côté d'elle et la fixa sans dire un mot. C'est sa douce voix qui perça enfin le silence. Sa voix était toujours aussi douce, aussi calme. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui en voudrait ouvertement et qu'elle refuserait de lui adresser la parole. Il se sentait mal à propos de ce qu'il avait fait, l'alcool embrumait son esprit et le désinhibait à tel point qu'il en envoyait valser son devoir envers son père, envers le Lord Noir lui-même, à cet instant précis, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était _Elle_.

**« Ta vie est comme le ciel : triste, sombre, et sans lumière. » **marmonna t-elle.

**« Tu te trompes… »**

**« Tu ne connaitras jamais que la noirceur, et tu mourras comme tu auras toujours vécu : seul. » **poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

**« Je suis bien entouré » **se défendit Drago sans trop y croire.

**« Certes, par tous ces gens qui te craignent ou que tu as acheté. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Drago, et tu ne pourras pas m'acheter… »**

**« Je ne souhaite pas t'acheter » **déclara t-il en caressant la joue.

**« C'est pourtant ce que tu fais. »** répliqua t-elle d'une voix triste et le repoussant.

Elle plongea la main dans poche et en sortit le superbe collier que Drago lui avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. Elle attrapa la main de son homologue préfet et y fit très lentement glisser le bijou, sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien, elle voulait vraiment qu'il apprenne, qu'il comprenne que tout ne s'arrangerait pas parce qu'il en avait les moyens financiers. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas toutes ses erreurs pour la simple et unique raison qu'il se rattrapait en la couvrant de cadeaux tous plus chers les uns que les autres.

Elle crut voir un voile de tristesse traverser les deux perles grises du prince des Serpentards. Pourtant, il se reprit bien vite et redevint impassible, rangeant sans un mot le collier dans la poche de sa veste. Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser ou de se débattre, il la saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa doucement à la commissure des lèvres. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la brune, humant silencieusement son doux parfum. Il constata avec bonheur qu'elle ne tentait pas de le repousser, qu'elle se contentait de rester immobile.

Il releva la tête et la fixa avec intensité.

**« Je t'aime » **déclara t-il.

**« Non, c'est faux »** répondit-elle d'une voix neutre tout en se dégageant de son étreinte.

**« Qu'en sais-tu ? »**

**« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ces mots signifient… »** se contenta t-elle d'expliquer alors que des millions de reproches lui venaient en tête.

Drago resta silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

**« C'est vrai. »** finit-il enfin par avouer.

**« Mais ça n'est pas irrémédiable Drago »**

**« Au contraire, je pense qu'il est trop tard p… »**

**« Il n'est jamais trop tard. »** le coupa Hermione d'une voix ferme.

**« Tu vis dans un rêve ! » **s'exclama t-il.

**« Et toi tu ne vis pas. »**

Drago sembla touchée par les mots de la lionne et ne sut quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait désarmé face à quelqu'un d'autre, qui pourtant lui était inférieur, et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être qu'il se mentait à lui-même pour se protéger et se faire passer pour une personne qu'il n'était pas vraiment. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait tord, et que jamais il ne pourrait jamais changer.

Il regarda Hermione qui était venu s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qui regardait à présent la le ciel d'un air songeur. Seule la lumière de la lune, pâle et blanchâtre, éclairait son beau visage, et il lui donnait un aspect presque irréel. Ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire, il la rendait encore plus féminine. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. A cet instant, il ne la trouvait plus ni séduisante, ni même attirante, il la trouvait tout simplement belle. D'une main, il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se recula au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle en avait envie autant que lui. Elle voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête, le sentir contre lui, pouvoir caresser sa peau si douce, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Par simple respect pour elle-même, elle devait prendre ses distances avec lui. Il ne lui apporterait que de la souffrance, de la douleur, il n'en ressortirait rien de constructif. Elle devait s'éloigner avant de tomber amoureuse de lui… Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ?

**« Merci… »**

**« De quoi ? » **demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

**« D'apporter un peu de lumière dans ma vie… »** souffla t-il.

**« Tu es ivre. »**

**« Un peu. »**

Il l'était déjà beaucoup trop.

**« Pourquoi tu as bu ? »**

**« Pour oublier… »**

Hermione le regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant parfaitement dans ses deux grands yeux chocolat. Elle le sentait tellement fragile, tellement perdu, il avait l'air d'un enfant en bas âge abandonné à lui-même dans un monde hostile et inconnu. Il en était presque touchant. Non, elle ne devait pas penser ça de lui. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir une fois de plus, elle ne devait plus espérer un quelconque changement dans le comportement de Drago, elle devait être forte.

**« Pour oublier quoi ? »**

A son tour, Drago sembla légèrement perdu et se tourna face à la fenêtre, laissant son beau regard se perdre dans l'immensité de la noirceur du ciel.

**« Pour oublier la personne que je vois quand je me regarde à travers tes yeux… »**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Si vous avez des questions, un avis à donner, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on écrit pas pour rien :) !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : __"Que Les Choses Soient Bien Claires"_


End file.
